Train de Noël
by Realgya
Summary: Hao vient d'être couronné roi. Il est seul dans le Great Spirit et aucun train ne vient lui rendre visite.
1. Lac de glace

**Train de Noël**

* * *

**Avertissement :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais voici, nous sommes le 1er décembre et depuis plus d'un an j'ai un projet de fic de Noël. Cette fiction fera donc 25 chapitres très exactement et je publierai un chapitre par jour. Grand défi mais je suis persuadée que je peux y arriver ^^ Je voulais exprimer ma propre vision d'un monde sous le contrôle d'Hao. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lac de glace**

Elle avance prudemment dans la neige, pas à pas, trop anxieuse pour se précipiter mais pas assez pour faire demi-tour. L'air est humide, il n'y a ni vent, ni nuage. Tout est trop calme.

Elle jette un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, découvrant les empreintes de ses bottes sur le sol enneigé. Le soleil est à son zénith, tout fond petit à petit.

Tamao plisse les sourcils, défait son écharpe et enlève ses gants. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche, elle est trop exposée sur cette lande plate et blanche. Elle ne retrouverait son calme que lorsqu'elle aurait atteint l'autre côté et le couvert des sapins. Ryu devait l'y attendre, quelque part, à l'abri. Auprès de Hana bien sûr, on ne pouvait laisser l'enfant tout seul et Manta était absent.

Hana était le précieux fils de Yoh et Anna dont ils étaient sans nouvelles depuis deux ans. Ils avaient dû partir et avaient confié leur fils à Tamao. Ryu serait parti avec eux si les évènements ne s'étaient pas précipités. Mais tel n'était pas le sujet à l'ordre du jour. Hana, du haut de ses trois ans, était tombé malade une semaine auparavant et, malgré tous les soins que Manta et Tamao lui avaient prodigués, son était s'était détérioré. Il avait besoin de médicaments, de vrais médicaments. Les quelques compétences de Tamao en médecine shamanique n'étaient pas suffisantes et les plantes médicinales se faisaient rares en cette saison. Bien sûr si Faust avait été présent tout aurait été différent, mais on étant sans nouvelles de médecin depuis la fin du Shaman Fight.

Tamao avait quitté le camp au soleil couchant, pour avoir le plus de chances de passer inaperçue. Elle avait marché vite, les cheveux soigneusement dissimulés sous son capuchon de fourrure. Rejoindre la ville n'avait pas posé de problème. Trouver des médicaments s'était avéré plus compliqué car il fallait contacter des membres du marché noir tout en évitant les délateurs et les Hanagumi de passage dans la région. Les commissions avaient été faites mais Tamao avait perdu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Le jour s'était levé quand elle avait quitté la ville mais elle ne pouvait s'attarder pour attendre l'obscurité plus favorable. Hana avait besoin d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait en plein jour sur cette lande glacée, cherchant des yeux le lac gelé pour le contourner sans le trouver. Elle redoutait de s'y aventurer par mégarde, la glace se briserait facilement sous son poids. Certes elle était passée dessus la veille, mais le froid et la nuit, ses alliés, étaient alors avec elle.

Des bruits dans son dos attirent brusquement son attention. C'est comme une poussière blanche à l'horizon, un nuage qui se serait aventuré trop bas.

Tamao se jette en avant et poursuit son chemin en rampant. Elle n'a plus de temps à perdre désormais.

Elle s'arrête, respire profondément, repart.

Il est nécessaire qu'elle arrive à calmer le fol emballement de son cœur. La neige se fait de plus en plus craquante sous elle, la faisant grimacer. Elle ose risquer un coup d'œil derrière elle et constate que le nuage a disparu. Le silence est revenu, troublant. Tamao a du mal à croire que tout danger est écarté et préfère continuer d'avancer à plat ventre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'une progression pénible elle se permet de relever la tête. Il n'y a rien ni personne sur la lande et les arbres ne sont plus très loin désormais. Quel que soit l'ennemi sous les bois derrière elle, en piquant son sprint elle serait à l'abri avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Une fois dans la forêt de sapins, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Sa décision prise, elle se relève et se met à courir. Elle se stoppe net dans son élan cent mètres plus loin, figée d'horreur. Elle en est sûre, le sol craque sous ses pieds et, là-bas, elle l'a même vu bouger.

- Le lac.

Son propre murmure, inaudible même pour elle-même, agit comme un poison paralysant et il lui faut rassembler tous ses esprits avant de se décider. Tout d'abord, ne pas paniquer et retrouver son sang-froid. Ensuite, reculer lentement.

La glace déjà fragilisée par son premier passage n'apprécie pas. Tamao n'a pas le temps de crier que s'ouvrent les eaux noires sous ses pieds et qu'elle est aspirée dans ses profondeurs. L'eau glacée s'engouffre dans ses poumons. Le froid l'agresse de partout, s'immisçant dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sa peau la brûle.

D'un vigoureux coup de pied, Tamao se propulse à la surface et sa tête heurte douloureusement la glace. Elle la sent vaguement s'effriter au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle voudrait hurler de douleur. Ses mains s'agitent autour de son visage, cherchant l'air libre. Peut-être l'ont-elles trouvé mais comment le savoir ? Le froid est toujours le même, vif et lacérant.

Elle commence à voir apparaître des tâches noires devant ses yeux, ses oreilles sifflent, ses poumons protestent et réclament de l'air. Elle étouffe.

La peur se fraie un chemin dans son cerveau, plus forte que tout le reste. Elle panique.

Quelque chose de chaud se referme brusquement sur son poignet et la tire hors de l'eau. Tamao crache, tousse, inspire et reprend son souffle. Traînée sur la neige, elle voit s'éloigner le trou noir dans lequel elle a sombré et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle tremble, de froid et de peur.

Elle ne sait pas qui l'a tirée hors de l'eau mais elle est sa débitrice.

- Envie d'une petite baignade ? se moque son sauveur en la lâchant.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Elle n'a pas besoin de lever la tête pour le reconnaître. Sa voix, joueuse et dangereuse, a suffi pour l'identifier.


	2. Champs de fukis

**Chapitre 2 : Champs de fukis**

- En fait, rien n'a vraiment changé pour nous, murmura Garin. Le monde est en train d'adopter notre mode de vie, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Pirika lança un regard noir à son lointain cousin.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison ! s'énerva Garin. Les hommes recommencent enfin à respecter la nature grâce au roi. N'es-tu pas contente que l'eau suive de nouveau le lit de la rivière maintenant que ce maudit barrage n'est plus là ?

- Au prix de combien de morts lorsqu'il a cédé brusquement ? lança Pirika, amère.

- Ils n'avaient qu'à jamais le construire, ce barrage, grommela Garin avant de baisser la tête et de donner un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Les mains dans les poches, le petit garçon se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard triste de sa cousine.

- Pi ? osa-t-il soudain appeler, hésitant. Pourquoi est-ce que Horo est triste ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux soudain dans le vague.

- Son rêve est pourtant réalisé non ? Les champs de fukis n'ont jamais été aussi beaux.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Garin, souffla Pirika.

L'enfant ne répliqua pas. Une silhouette se découpa non loin d'eux et Pirika plissa les yeux pour la distinguer à contre-jour. A côté d'elle, son cousin grimaça et s'empressa de se cacher derrière un gros rocher en reconnaissant sa mère.

- Pirika, tu sais où est ton frère ?

- Non tante Maya, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, répondit celle-ci d'une voix morne.

Maya fronça le nez, comme elle le faisait toujours en cas de contrariété. C'était une femme qui avait à peine la trentaine, de longs cheveux noirs de jais bouclés retenus en un chignon, des yeux du même bleu que sa nièce et une mâchoire saillante. Certaines mèches de cheveux désordonnées tombaient devant ses yeux, trahissant son inquiétude et son empressement. Il était presqu'étrange, songeait Pirika, qu'elle s'inquiétât tellement aujourd'hui pour Horohoro alors que quelques années auparavant elle l'avait regardé partir pour le Shaman Fight qui était autrement plus dangereux sans sourciller.

- Toi qui connais le roi, ne penses-tu pas qu'à force de sauver des humains Horokeu ne s'attire sa colère ? chuchota rapidement Maya. Il est si… Garin !

Repéré, le garçon voulut s'enfuir en courant mais un petit démon le plaqua par terre avant qu'il n'ait pu filer.

- Tu ne devais pas aider ton grand-oncle à la cuisine ? se fâcha Maya.

- Non ! J'en ai marre des poissons, râla Garin. Je veux faire comme Horo et sauver des vies !

- Arrête d'idolâtrer ton cousin et file travailler ! gronda sa mère.

Le petit démon libéra l'enfant qui déguerpit sans demander son reste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu que Maya s'autorisa à soupirer.

- Quand tu le verras, demande à ton frère pour moi d'être prudent s'il te plaît, dit-elle doucement avant de s'en aller.

Pirika la regarda s'éloigner sans répondre. A quoi bon ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle répétait à Horohoro de faire attention et il ne s'était jamais montré moins imprudent pour autant. Fichue tête de mule !

- Pi…

Elle releva brusquement la tête en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle bondit souplement par terre et s'élança en courant à travers les arbres. Il était là, quelque part, et il l'appelait.

- Kororo ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage.

Le fantôme la guida jusqu'à son frère. Pirika resta de marbre en découvrant son frère couvert de sang. C'était monnaie courante désormais, il se mettait toujours dans des états pas possibles. Elle avait appris quelle plante apposer sur ses plaies pour qu'elles cicatrisent.

- Aide-moi, haleta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha et l'aider à porter l'homme ensanglanté qui était avec lui, prenant sur elle et serrant des dents. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avec ce fardeau avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

- Pose-le Horo, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ils allongèrent l'homme sur la neige rouge et brune. Elle prit le poignet de l'homme, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, approcha sa paume de la bouche entrouverte du blessé.

- Il est mort, chuchota-t-elle.

Son frère baissa la tête et donna un violent coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre.

- Merde ragea-t-il, trop tard.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Horohoro se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Désolé Pi.

Elle voulut parler mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Quelques gouttes salées réussirent à fuir ses paupières. Horohoro la prit dans ses bras et aussitôt ce furent des flots de larmes et de bruyants sanglots qui jaillirent hors d'elle.

- Pardon Pi, pardon…

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles un moment, frère et sœur enlacés. Trop de choses, trop d'émotion, trop de non-dits et trop d'angoisse. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort.

Finalement, Pirika se redressa et essuya ses pleurs.

- Il va neiger, lâcha Horohoro en levant la tête vers la cime des arbres.

Pirika acquiesça.

- Viens, il faut te soigner, fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Horohoro la suivit docilement, laissant des perles de sang goutter dans son sillage. Il se raidit tout d'un coup, la tête tournée vers un coin obscur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rakist en émergea, une lourde cape beige et chaude posée sur ses épaules à la place de son manteau noir coutumier. Il les salua d'un signe de tête en les avisant avant de traverser le chemin et replonger dans l'obscurité quelques mètres plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire par ici ? grinça Horohoro entre ses dents.

Pirika fut soudain en proie à une peur panique. Elle lâcha son frère et partit en courant, poussée par un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est haletant et cramoisie qu'elle arriva chez elle mais rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Moeko, le petit dernier de Maya, lui fit de grands gestes de salut depuis son bonhomme de neige. Pirika resta stupéfaite, n'arrivant pas à se calmer et cherchant un danger inexistant.

- Il ne faisait que passer, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Pirika leva la tête vers son père surgi subitement à ses côtés avec sa voix bourrue et rassurante. Elle hocha la tête, moins agitée. Il partit chasser.

Horohoro la rejoignit. Elle devait le soigner.


	3. Forêt de sapin

**Chapitre 3 : Forêt de sapins**

La neige est blanche, parsemée de tâches brunes et de brindilles, mais elle paraît bien grise à l'ombre des grands sapins chargés de poudreuse. Cependant les arbres protecteurs laissent bientôt place à une forêt plus éclaircie, soit un ensemble de grands troncs d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles ou d'épines, leurs branches nues entremêlées les unes avec les autres. Ryu s'y avance en restant sur ses gardes, Tokagerô devant lui jouant les éclaireurs. L'esprit lui indique bientôt qu'ils arrivent à la lisière de la forêt et Ryu s'accroupit dans la neige. Tokagerô se fige et son maître fronce les sourcils.

- Ennemi en vue ? chuchote Ryu.

Son fantôme gardien hoche lentement la tête, l'attention portée sur quelque chose que Ryu ne peut voir. Des voix s'élèvent dans l'air froid et Ryu serre les dents. Si le Shaman King est bien l'être actuellement au lac, Tamao a des ennuis.

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui s'opposent à mes lois.

Un silence passe et Ryu se force à rester immobile. Il y a de grandes chances pour que le détenteur du Great Spirit sache déjà qu'il est là mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut qu'il reste discret. Manta ne pourra jamais protéger Hana sans son aide.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, reprend la voix lointaine de Hao sans que Ryu n'en comprenne le sens exact.

Nouveau silence angoissant.

- Marché noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryu n'a aucun mal à repérer le dégoût dans la voix du roi.

- S'il vous plaît, rendez-les-moi. J'en ai besoin.

- Quiconque est à l'écoute de la nature n'a pas besoin de ces déchets humains, réplique Hao.

- Je ne suis pas assez compétente pour m'en passer, répond Tamao d'une voix tremblante.

- Les forts vivent, les faibles meurent.

Ryu sert les poings et se force à rester immobile.

- Vous avez été parent, Seigneur, dans vos vies précédentes, déclara Tamao d'une voix vibrante. Tiendriez-vous le même discours si la vie de votre enfant avait été menacée ?

Tokagerô et Ryu échangèrent un regard. Tamao était vraiment l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'ils connaissaient, si elle n'était pas l'unique. Là-bas sur le lac Hao éclata de rire, inquiétant les deux observateurs.

- Petite chose insolente… Tu n'as pas d'enfant.

- C'est comme s'il l'était, répliqua la jeune femme avec vigueur. Je l'aime comme s'il était mon fils et je donnerai ma vie pour le protéger. Je suis sa mère, même adoptive.

Un long silence passa et Ryu se crispa, prêt à bondir si la vie de son amie était menacée. Tokagerô lui fit cependant signe de patienter.

- Alors file l'empoisonner, siffla doucement Hao.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, du mouvement, un léger « merci » soufflée par Tamao puis des pas précipités. Ryu s'approcha de l'orée des arbres et aperçut enfin Tamao. Les joues rougies par le froid, son sac serré contre elle, elle se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide. L'ombre du roi restait immobile en arrière, près d'un grand trou d'eau noire dans la glace. Hao posa sur lui un bref regard qui gela son sang avant de disparaître.

Tamao courut sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Ryu. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les bois, à l'abri, loin du Shaman King et du trou dans la glace.

- Hana ? lâcha Tamao à brûle-point lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt de sapins.

- Manta est revenu et est auprès de lui. Tu as les médicaments ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, Ryu enleva sa veste.

- Non, protesta son amie en repoussant le vêtement qu'il lui tendait.

- Bon sang Tamao tu es tombée dans l'eau, tu vas attraper la mort ! ragea Ryu.

- Il a séché mes vêtements et mes cheveux, rhabille-toi.

Ryu déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Un souffle chaud a suffi à me réchauffer, développa Tamao en enjambant un tronc d'arbre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissée partir et m'ait rendu les médicaments.

- Il t'a questionné sur le marché noir ? s'assura Ryu.

- Il est au courant de son existence mais avait l'air de se moquer de le démanteler. Il était juste en colère que j'y ai eu recours. Je suppose qu'il voudrait qu'aucun shaman ne s'en approche jamais.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à un grand monticule de neige à travers duquel passa Tokagerô. Ryu s'accroupit et déblaya la neige pour dégager une trappe de bois. Il l'ouvrit, laissa Tamao s'y faufiler la première et la suivit en refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

- Tamao ! s'exclama Manta en les découvrant.

Ryu regarda la jeune femme traverser le salon pour se précipiter au chevet d'Hana. L'enfant grimaçait dans son sommeil. Leur cachette était étroite, un simple cabanon perdu dans les bois et recouvert par suffisamment de neige l'hiver et de feuilles l'été pour passer inaperçu. Juste deux chambres, une pour les deux hommes et une pour Tamao et Hana. Dans la pièce principale qui était à la fois le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger se dressaient une vieille table de bois, un meuble au bois mité, cinq chaises en plus ou moins bon état et une vieille cheminée dans laquelle il n'était fait du feu que la nuit, quand la fumée disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Des bougies étaient allumées tout autour de la pièce sur des étagères, seules sources de lumière avec les pierres incandescentes dans le foyer de la cheminée.

- C'est bien que tu ais les médicaments, il va guérir, tu vas voir, déclara Manta d'une voix rassurante à l'attention de Tamao.

Celle-ci soupira et se laissa tomber par terre à côté d'Hana dont le petit lit avait été déplacé près de la cheminée.

- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai poussé jusqu'au repère des Loups Blancs mais il n'y avait personne. Ils ne sont pas dans la région en ce moment. Heureusement que tu as pu te procurer ces médicaments en ville. Ca s'est bien passé ?

Tamao se mordit les lèvres.

- J'ai croisé Hao, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Manta dévisagea les mines graves de Ryu et Tokagerô avant d'accepter de croire Tamao. Il déglutit.

- Et alors ? s'enquit-il d'une voix plus aigue.

- Je suis en vie, rit nerveusement Tamao. Et j'ai les médicaments.

- Il sait pour Hana ?

- Il sait que j'ai adopté un enfant qui est malade.

- Mais je veux dire…

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'il se doute qu'il s'agit du fils de Yoh et Anna ? Je ne crois pas.

Manta sembla soulagé, Tamao agacée.

- Tu peux aller te reposer, tu sais, je veille sur Hana, dit doucement Manta.

Ryu crut que Tamao allait accepter avec gratitude mais au lieu de cela elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête et resta par terre près du petit garçon, passant délicatement les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ryu s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es la meilleure mère qu'Hana puisse espérer avoir.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher distraitement la tête mais ses yeux étaient remplis de gratitude.

- Viens Manta, allons pêcher quelque chose à manger, décida-t-il pour laisser la jeune femme tranquille.


	4. Village enneigé

**Chapitre 4 : Village enneigé**

Le voyageur avance sur le chemin. Il neige mais il n'y a pas de vent. Le chemin a été tellement emprunté que la neige y est toute tassée, simples flaques d'eaux boueuses par endroits. Les arbres dépouillés encadrent le chemin mais on entend l'eau dans son lit dévaler la pente rocheuse sur la droite. Quelques trouées dans les arbres permettent de distinguer la rivière et son écume aussi blanche que la neige. Une marée de nuages cache les montagnes.

Une route, un passage piéton, un panneau d'entrée de ville cassé. Le voyageur rentre dans la ville qui, autrefois station touristique resplendissante, n'est plus qu'un triste hameau après l'avalanche de l'hiver passé. Il s'arrête dans une crêperie où on l'accueille poliment mais sans chaleur.

- Un chocolat viennois s'il vous plaît, commande-t-il.

Il s'assoit à une petite table dans un coin, goûte avec délice son chocolat chaud nappé de chantilly. Un couple attire soudain son attention et il se lève pour les rejoindre.

- Dame Panda et Le Gris, les salua-t-il presque ironiquement. Quels beaux surnoms !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et lui firent une place à leur table.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Loup Blanc, lui retourna la femme avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le voyageur éclata de rire et ôta sa grande cape de voyage grise, dévoilant une chevelure blonde en pétards.

- C'est étrange de te voir rire, ça ne te ressemble pas, lui fit remarquer la femme.

- Tu as raison jeune Jun, j'ai perdu ma joie après qu'Hao soit entré dans ma vie et l'organisation rigide des X-laws ne m'a pas redonné le sourire, plutôt une force et une certaine chaleur au fond du cœur.

- Tu vas me dire que depuis le couronnement de l'être que tu abhorres le plus tu as repris goût à la vie ? fit-elle avec scepticisme.

- Non, mais j'ai appris à profiter de chaque moment, même dans une période aussi noire que celle-ci. Surtout depuis ma résurrection. Je me suis beaucoup détaché de mes anciens compagnons aussi. Oh bien sûr je reste fidèle à notre organisation, mais je préfère agir avec plus de liberté.

- Qu'en dit Meene ? demanda Jun innocemment.

Le visage de John Denbat se rembrunit.

- Elle reste au cœur de tous les débats et n'aime pas mon éloignement. Cependant je la soupçonne de ne pas m'imiter plus pour rester auprès de Jeanne que pour soutenir Marco et ce qui reste des X-laws. Il a du mal à accepter le changement. Changement dans les faits, dans l'organisation, dans le monde… Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme nous étions avant et les X-laws sont morts il y a plus de deux ans, mais tout ça vous le savez déjà.

- Deux ans… réfléchit Jun. Les X-laws ont survécu un an au couronnement d'Hao donc, je pensais moins.

- Et si, nous nous sommes entêtés une année entière à essayer de maintenir les X-laws en vain. Je leur disais que c'était idiot, que ça ne marcherait pas… Mais vous connaissez Marco.

- Suffisamment pour comprendre, oui, confirma Jun avec un léger rire.

Lee Pyrong, son compagnon, hocha la tête, approbateur.

- Mais les X-laws c'est du passé, nous avons ressuscité, fondé un nouvel ordre. Bien sûr nous essayons de bouger le plus possible et de nous disperser car les anciens coéquipiers d'Hao sont à notre recherche. C'est un jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais nous restons unis dans les principes, nous avons des planques communes, nous arrivons à communiquer tant bien que mal pour essayer de rendre le monde meilleur, d'aider les plus touchés par les catastrophes naturelles qui s'acharnent sans relâche sur cette terre, de combattre la tristesse. Et pour cela il faut rire. L'espoir, le sourire, la chaleur, c'est ce que nous pouvons apporter de plus précieux aux gens que nous rencontrons.

Jun fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu dis que vous évitez les coéquipiers d'Hao, pourquoi ?

- Théoriquement c'est dû à notre implication dans le marché noir. Après tout ce sont Lyserg et Chocolove qui dirigent le réseau. En pratique les vieilles rancœurs ne sont jamais tout à fait éteintes. On leur en veut, ils nous en veulent.

- Pourtant Hao vous a ressuscités à la fin du Shaman Fight, releva Jun. Il vous a dit de « vivre » puisque vous y teniez. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit à tous, je crois.

- Ouais, juste avant de nous traiter d'idiots parce qu'on refusait de rester avec lui à l'abri de la destruction du monde dans le Great Spirit. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bête mais… finalement notre roi n'est qu'un gosse un peu perdu. Il essaye de faire du mieux qu'il peut pour protéger la Terre et la nature en oubliant que les êtres humains appartiennent aussi à cette nature. J'ai l'impression qu'on a échoué quelque part.

- Bien sûr que nous avons échoué, sinon le monde ne serait pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, fit doucement Jun en détournant la tête, l'air perdu.

- Mais qu'aurions-nous pu faire de plus ? Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous isolés dans le Great Spirit, il nous a proposé d'y rester tous ceux qui sont aujourd'hui en vie sont ceux qui ont refusé et ont préféré vivre.

- Tous ensemble, nous aurions pu changer les choses, fit remarquer Pyrong.

- Et comment aurions-nous fait pour nous retrouver tous ensemble ? demanda John.

Pyrong garda le silence, Jun haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Mais si le Gandhara avait pu porter les quatre grands esprits à Ren et les autres, si Lyserg n'avait pas été le seul à posséder un des grands esprits, si nous avions pu tous nous réunir dans le Great Spirit pour lui dire tous ensemble que la vie valait d'être vécue, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes.

John soupira.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le croire quand on m'a dit qu'Hao avait envoyé le Spirit of Fire aux garçons. Mais n'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il appelle à l'aide ?

- Je pense que si, confirma Jun. Malheureusement c'est trop tard désormais, le Spirit of Fire a été terrassé, nul ne sait où sont les quatre autres esprits de la nature et le monde est en train de se détruire petit à petit.

- C'est un monde triste à l'image d'un roi triste, commenta gravement Pyrong.

Un ange passa parmi les trois personnes.

- Je vais devoir repartir, les autres m'attendent, déclara John en se levant. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous croiser, même si je ne peux pas m'attarder.

- Nous comprenons, le rassura Jun. Au fait avant que tu ne partes, juste par curiosité, pourquoi les loups blancs ?

John sourit en revêtant sa cape.

- La réunion que nous avons tenue pour officialiser notre naissance, ou résurrection, s'est déroulée une nuit d'hiver et on entendait les loups hurler à la pleine lune. Quant à la couleur, je n'ai pas besoin de développer je suppose.

- Non en effet, lui sourit Jun. Bonne route !

- Bon voyage, ajouta Pyrong.

- Portez-vous bien tous les deux, salua John.

Il rabattit son capuchon, paya sa boisson chaude et sortit de la crêperie.

- Vous êtes pensive Maîtresse, lui fit remarquer Pyrong.

Jun soupira.

- Je trouve dommage que nous ayons échoué. Tout serait tellement différent aujourd'hui…

Pyrong se pencha en avant.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, la réconforta-t-il. Où qu'ils soient, je suis persuadé que ceux du Gandhara cherchent à faire revenir les cinq soldats. Nous devons faire de notre mieux.

- En passant de village en village pour apporter du réconfort, des soins et la protection contre les pilleurs et les brigands, poursuivit Jun. Certes… Mais cela me semble si… « petit ».

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir !

- Oui, tu as raison, retrouva confiance Jun en observant son garde du corps lui sourire gentiment. Partons, je ne voudrais pas que les Tsukigumi nous retrouve. Malheureusement c'est ce qui se passera si nous restons trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à John ? s'enquit Pyrong.

Jun haussa les épaules.

- A quoi bon ? Certes ils sont sûrement sur nos traces, mais même s'ils nous rattrapent ils s'évertueront juste à essayer de nous convaincre de l'inutilité de nos actions et de nous pousser à rejoindre leur cause. Ils vont perdre leur temps, nous allons perdre le notre, mais nous n'en viendrons pas à combattre.

Pyrong sembla sceptique mais ne la contraria pas.


	5. Marché noir

**Chapitre 5 : Marché noir**

- Pénurie de médicaments à Berlin, lâcha Chocolove sans préambule en entrant dans le hangar où Lyserg recomptait les caisses de nourriture qui devaient partir par avion pour Milan. Et on a perdu contact avec Tokyo.

- Les sbires du roi ? demanda Lyserg sans perdre son compte.

- Bonne réponse.

Lyserg griffonna quelques notes sur sa feuille et se tourna vers son ami.

- Pour Berlin je vais faire dire d'en envoyer mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver où se ravitailler. Le nombre de médecins, de pharmaciens et de scientifiques a diminué de manière drastique depuis le couronnement d'Hao. Dans l'immédiat, il est plus utile de savoir construire des abris et des tunnels, pêcher, chasser et couper du bois que de connaître le nom des molécules. Toute la planète régresse vers le Moyen Age.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété des centaines de fois.

- Peut-être mais ça m'agace ! Avec toutes les connaissances accumulées au cours des siècles, l'Homme reste impuissant devant toutes ces catastrophes naturelles et le savoir se perd.

- Naturelles, naturelles… releva Chocolove. C'est Hao qui est derrière tout ça, alors bon…

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira Lyserg avant de suivre son ami à l'extérieur. Par ailleurs Tokyo était notre dernière plate-forme au Japon, ça m'embête de ne plus pouvoir agir là-bas.

- Nous avons toujours su que le Japon serait l'endroit où le marché noir aurait le plus de difficultés, fit remarquer Chocolove. C'est là-bas qu'est le quartier général des équipes d'Hao, nous devions finir par perdre ces hangars un jour ou l'autre…

- Trop tôt, commenta amèrement Lyserg. Mais je devrais faire comme toi et relativiser.

- Avant c'était le contraire, tu te souviens, sourit Chocolove. Tu relativisais, je fonçais sans réfléchir.

- Los Angeles 2002, comprit Lyserg.

Les évènements s'étaient déroulés peu avant la chute des X-laws. Lyserg avait déjà commencé à passer une bonne partie de son temps à aider Chocolove à établir le marché noir, sécuriser des hangars, prendre contact avec d'autres régions du monde pour échanger les denrées dont les gens avaient besoin. Les Hanagumi et Tsukigumi étaient passés par là et avaient mis le feu à une des plates-formes du marché noir. Plusieurs hangars s'étaient enflammés et la nuit avait résonné des cris de ceux pris au piège à l'intérieur, les flammes ayant pris trop vite pour que tous puissent évacuer.

Chocolove s'était mis très en colère cette nuit-là et s'était lancé à l'assaut des six shamans seuls. Si Lyserg et les X-laws ne l'avaient pas secouru il y aurait probablement laissé à la vie. A la place, il avait eu la chance d'en réchapper avec seulement deux grandes cicatrices, l'une tout le long du bras gauche et l'autre sur la hanche et la cuisse droite. Il avait demandé à Jeanne de ne pas les effacer car ainsi elles lui rappelleraient que quelque soient les circonstances, il était inutile de mourir si ça ne devait mener à rien.

Juste après cela, Lyserg avait abandonné ses activités de X-laws pour rejoindre Chocolove, causant la dissolution de l'organisation divine.

- Au fait pendant que j'y pense, lança Chocolove, j'ai croisé Pof à Paris.

Lyserg se raidit, sentant venir la suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai bien dit que tu n'avais toujours pas l'intention de rejoindre les Loups Blancs, mais je lui ai promis pour transmettre quand même le message alors je te le dis : Jeanne s'inquiète beaucoup et ils ont besoin de toi.

Son ami jeta la tête en arrière et rit doucement.

- Pensent-ils vraiment que l'argument « Jeanne » me fera adhérer à leur cause ? Ils l'utilisent à chaque fois sans que rien ne change, je pensais qu'ils finiraient par comprendre que c'était inutile.

- Moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les X-laws, fit remarquer Chocolove avant d'être apostrophé par une des personnes qui travaillait avec eux.

Lyserg garda un regard nostalgique en regardant le ciel gris. Il ne doutait pas que la cause défendue par les Loups Blancs était belle ou que leurs efforts portent leurs fruits, il se sentait juste plus utile là où il était aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle des communications où trois humains étaient penchés sur leurs écrans d'ordinateur et communiquaient avec les plates-formes du marché noir disséminées dans le monde avec lesquelles ils étaient en contact. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux pour lui demander le rapport de la dernière heure, puis le remercia et allait s'en allait quand il fut rappelé.

- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un qui cherche les Loups Blancs.

Lyserg soupira.

- Je croyais que les contrôleurs de marché n'acceptaient plus d'enregistrer de telles recommandations, fit-il remarquer. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de ce genre de choses.

- Le contrôleur a dû juger que c'était important, lui répondit le « communicateur » comme les appelait Chocolove. Apparemment la demande a été émise par un shaman.

Lyserg s'approcha de l'écran pour lire le descriptif.

- Ca vient de Chine, résuma le communicateur. Jeune shamane aux cheveux roses qui veut entrer en contact avec un des Loups Blancs. Transmettre jusqu'à Lyserg Diethel. Ca vous fait penser à quelqu'un ? Parce que visiblement cette personne vous connaît.

- Oui, je m'en occuperai quand j'aurai prévenu Choco, affirma rapidement Lyserg d'une voix soudain pressée.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de rajouter quoique ce soit et fila. Après avoir réglé deux trois petites choses, il réussit à trouver son ami en plein travail.

- Choco, il faut que je te parle, annonça Lyserg à voix basse à son coéquipier.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et, après avoir dit quelques mots aux gens avec lesquels il discutait, suivit Lyserg dans leur repère, soit un grand placard à balais vide autour duquel Morphin créait une bulle protectrice pour empêcher les conversations de filtrer. Mike montait naturellement la garde, les crocs sortis et grognant sur quiconque approchait du placard, bien que personne ne puisse ni le voir ni l'entendre.

- On a reçu un message de Chine de la part d'une « shamane aux cheveux roses », lui annonça-t-il.

- Tamao ! s'exclama Chocolove.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Lyserg ne réagissait pas.

- Tu penses que c'est un piège ? devina-t-il.

- La personne du message a besoin des Loups Blancs, l'informa Lyserg.

- Le plus simple serait d'aller voir nous-mêmes, non ? proposa Chocolove.

- Tu crois que si c'est un piège il est destiné à Marco et les autres ?

Chocolove se rembrunit.

- Tu penses que c'est un piège pour nous attraper nous ?

- Le meilleur moyen de démanteler le marché noir qui horripile tant les équipes du roi, c'est de commencer par éliminer les shamans qui travaillent en son sein, non ?

- Tu ne crois pas que le message aurait été « besoin d'aide » plutôt que « cherche Loups Blancs » ?

- Ca dépend si l'adversaire nous pense futés ou pas, contra Lyserg.

Chocolove resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Si c'est vraiment Tamao qui est derrière ce message, je ne peux pas ignorer cet appel. Elle a toujours été là pour nous pendant le tournoi, nous faisant à manger, soignant nos blessures, nous prodiguant des mots de réconfort et toutes sortes de choses. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber maintenant.

- Certes, je suis de ton avis, soupira Lyserg. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à préparer un jet pour la Chine, mais soyons prudents, d'accord ?


	6. Froides montagnes

**Chapitre 6 : Froides montagnes**

- Merci Madame Panda, sourit l'enfant, dévoilant deux trous dans ses dents de lait.

Elle serra son précieux paquet entre ses bras, un torchon blanc cassé renfermant du pain, des bandages et des feuilles de thé, et partit en courant quand sa mère l'appela. La jeune femme la regarda partir en souriant.

- Jun.

La voix grave de son garde du corps lui fit relever la tête. Il avait le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon et Jun y distingua quelques silhouettes noires sur le manteau neigeux en contrebas.

- Ils vont vite, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sens des esprits, annonça Pyrong.

- Amis ou ennemis ?

Un silence passa avant que le kyonshi ne réponde.

- Ce ne sont pas les Tsukigumi.

Jun pesa les risques et prit rapidement une décision.

- Partons, décida-t-elle, préférant jouer de prudence.

Pyrong ramassa leurs sacs Jun attrapa sa besace et son bâton de marche et remit son capuchon sur sa tête. Ils quittèrent aussitôt le hameau où ils s'étaient arrêtés et reprirent leur marche dans la montagne, se dirigeant vers les hauts rochers qui pourraient les abriter des regards.

Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne heure sans faiblir. De temps à autre, Pyrong jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que sa maîtresse suivait toujours. Elle haletait légèrement et avait les joues rouges mais elle ne laissait pas un mètre se creusait entre eux. En trois ans, Jun avait gagné considérablement en endurance, troqué ballerines et robe contre chaussures de marche et longs pantalons et abandonné son éventail de parchemins. De sa tenue d'antan elle n'avait gardé que ses barrettes dans les cheveux et le dessin du panda sur son sweet-shirt qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain. Il y avait une présence shamanique juste devant eux, derrière le col.

Pyrong fut le premier à réagir. Il se retourna, attrapa sa dôshi par la taille et les coucha tous deux dans la neige. Ils se comprirent d'un seul regard et rampèrent jusqu'à un creux dans la vallée.

- Tsukigumi, lâcha Jun avec agacement une fraction de seconde avant que Jin, le fantôme gardien de Turbin, n'apparaisse au sommet du col.

- Comment avons-nous pu ne pas le sentir arrivé ? gronda Pyrong.

- Il est seul et se déplace vite, il doit être en repérage, devina Jun alors que le génie survolait la vallée.

Ils attendirent que Jin ait fini son tour et soit reparti avant de se redresser.

- Ce ne serait pas prudent de faire demi-tour, soupira Jun.

- Non, il va falloir escalader le pic, grinça Pyrong entre ses dents.

Jun hocha courageusement la tête et ils partirent à la perpendiculaire de leur itinéraire initial.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard Pyrong jura. Derrière eux venaient de réapparaître les silhouettes aperçues au hameau et désormais le kyonshi les reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de Big Guy Bill et Blocken, le second perché sur l'épaule du premier.

- On ne va pas pouvoir les éviter, ils sont trop près, grimaça Pyrong.

Jun soupira.

- Allons à la rencontre des Tsukigumi dans ce cas, et espérons qu'ils nous laissent repartir assez vite.

- Il va encore vous harceler pour que vous les rejoignez, fit remarquer le kyonshi avec contrariété.

- Je sais, mais qu'y veux-tu…

Les deux compagnons changèrent de nouveau de direction et repartirent vers le col, résignés.

Turbin et Zangching apparurent bientôt au sommet du col surplombant la vallée. Turbin descendit à leur rencontre et Jun se prépara mentalement à son arrivée.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? l'apostropha-t-il en remarquant son air blasé.

- Gagné, répondit doucement Jun.

- Vous mangerez bien toutefois avec nous ? les invita le disciple d'Hao.

- Nous préférerions poursuivre notre route.

Turbin et Jun s'affrontèrent du regard un moment en silence.

- Mais non vous allez rester manger, brisa le silence Turbin. Il faut que vous nous racontiez tout ce que vous avez fait depuis le temps.

- Depuis le mois dernier ? releva Jun avec scepticisme.

- Il s'en passe des choses en un mois, répliqua Turbin avec un regard mystérieux.

Jun serra les dents et accepta l'idée de manger avec eux. Jetant un coup d'œil amène à la cape de Turbin, elle le dépassa pour monter rejoindre le second membre de Tsukugumi. Elle entendit dans son dos Turbin saluer Blocken et Big Guy Bill. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester lorsqu'il se cachait derrière ses tissus blancs et jouait les laquais de Hao. Elle se retrouvait face à un personnage qu'elle ne supportait pas, joué pourtant par un acteur qu'elle appréciait.

- Mademoiselle Jun, appela Pyrong, inquiet.

- Ca va aller, le rassura-t-elle.

…

Le repas, un maigre pique-nique au sommet du col, fut morne. Jun répondit à toutes les questions de manière la plus brève possible, monosyllabes le plus souvent, et Pyrong ne décrocha pas un mot. Le seul moment où la jeune femme ouvrit un peu plus la bouche fut pour déclarer que non, elle ne savait ni où était son frère, ni ce qu'il faisait, après que Blocken l'ait pressée de questions au sujet de Ren alors qu'elle avait déclaré ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés ? insista le sbire de Hao.

- Notre relation fraternelle ne vous concerne pas.

Elle soutint le regard de l'homme lego quelques secondes avant de se désintéresser de lui et de reprendre la dégustation de sa pomme.

Quand le repas fut achevé, Jun et Pyrong se levèrent.

- Bonne journée à vous tous, déclara Jun.

- Où allez-vous ainsi ? questionna Big B.

- Reprendre notre route, déclara Jun, guère disposée à être plus précise.

- Je ne crois pas, non, fit Blocken.

Jun haussa les sourcils alors que les sbires du roi se levaient à leur tour.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Jun d'une voix glaciale.

Pyrong se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et prit un air menaçant.

- Ren est votre principal suspect, c'est cela Blocken ? intervint Turbin sans que ni Jun ni Pyrong ne comprenne à quoi il fasse référence.

- Il n'est pas seulement suspect, il est coupable, martela Blocken.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'agaça Jun.

- D'un sacrilège, répondit Zangching. Un crime qui doit être puni. Ren Tao sera jugé et condamné pour son acte.

- Je n'y vois rien qui nous concerne, nous partons, décida Jun en tournant des talons.

Elle sentit la main pesante de Big B sur son épaule et une vague glacée parcourut ses veines. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que Pyrong ne s'interpose mais suffit pour déstabiliser la jeune femme.

A deux contre huit, et surtout ces huit là, ils étaient mal. Vraiment mal.

« Merci petit frère », songea-t-elle, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du « sacrilège » commis.


	7. Gants serrés

**Note : **Pardon pour la demi-heure de retard, j'étais au cinéma et j'ai un peu zappé xp Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Gants serrés**

La Chine. Grandes étendues brillant sous le soleil levant. Fines couches de neige fondant au matin.

Chocolove inspira bruyamment l'air froid avant de descendre du jet. Lyserg demanda au pilote de revenir les chercher au même endroit et à la même heure dans 3 jours. S'ils n'étaient pas au point de rendez-vous, la mission était avortée et Choco et lui devraient être abandonnés sur place ils chercheraient à rentrer par leurs propres moyens. L'idée de perdre les deux leaders du marché noir n'enchantait visiblement pas le pilote mais il acquiesça de la tête, prêt à obéir aux ordres.

Lyserg rejoignit Chocolove et tous deux s'éloignèrent. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, ils entendirent le jet redécoller dans leurs dos.

- J'espère qu'on a été assez discret, chuchota Lyserg.

- Tu rêves, l'optimiste, se moqua Chocolove.

Ils prirent la direction de la bourgade près de laquelle ils avaient atterri et d'où provenait le signal de détresse reçut la veille.

- A combien a-t-on évalué le temps de marche ? voulut savoir Chocolove.

- D'après Morphin on a en pour trois heures, minimum.

Chocolove soupira.

- On y sera avant midi, le rassura Lyserg.

- J'espère que Tamao va bien, souhaita son camarade.

- Si le message était bien d'elle, rappela l'ancien détective.

…

La marche fut monotone et un vent froid se leva vers midi, leurs faisant rabattre les capuches de leur manteau pour se protéger de l'air cinglant. Ce détail mis à part, il n'y eut pas d'incident et comme Lyserg l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent dans la petite bourgade bien avant midi. Les gens leurs jetèrent des regards suspicieux, guère enthousiastes de voir arriver ces étrangers aux traits européens et afro-américains. Chocolove et Lyserg se fondirent dans la masse, têtes baissées, se faisant le plus discret possible pour rejoindre la plate-forme du marché noir implantée ici.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour la rejoindre, à travers les dédales de ruelles. Il s'agissait d'une petit restaurant dont la carte s'était drastiquement réduite à du riz avec du porc ou du canard selon les semaines, selon les arrivages. Les deux shamans demandèrent à parler à Habnal, le chef de la filière sur place, et un serveur leur fit traverser la cuisine et descendre au sous-sol. Les lieux étaient sombres et poussiéreux mais étaient équipés d'une demi-douzaine d'ordinateurs et de grandes caisses en bois étiquetées « Plantes médicinales », « Médicaments », « Soins paramédicaux », « Pansements » et ainsi de suite.

Habnal leur serra chaleureusement la main, heureux de les rencontrer de face pour la première fois.

- Alors cet appel ? demanda directement Chocolove.

- Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui est déjà passée deux ou trois fois. Cette fois-ci elle était venue pour un médicament pour son enfant malade.

Chocolove et Lyserg échangèrent un regard perplexe mais Habnal continua.

- Elle cherchait les Loups Blancs, persuadés de pouvoir les contacter ici. Je lui ai bien dit que le marché noir n'avait pas de contact avec eux mais elle a insisté. Elle a mentionné votre nom, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lyserg.

- Où peut-on la trouver ? s'enquit celui-ci.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle a dit que si vous étiez bien celui qu'elle pensait, vous sauriez la retrouver. Elle a juste mentionné le Nord. Je lui ai bien conseillé de repasser régulièrement mais elle a prétendu que c'était trop dangereux. Et ajouté que son garçon était malade aussi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, accepta Lyserg comme explications.

Ils prirent congé assez rapidement et s'en furent.

- Le Nord c'est par là-bas, indiqua Chocolove.

- On part au Sud, expliqua Lyserg.

- Tu crois que…

- Oui.

Chocolove fit confiance à la déduction de son camarade et suivit l'ancien apprenti détective vers la sortie Sud de la ville.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il lorsque les infrastructures se firent plus éparses et que leur apparut la lande enneigée.

- Maintenant, Morphin va nous aider, répondit Lyserg d'un ton confiant.

Mike gronda doucement pour faire savoir qu'il pouvait également tenter de trouver une piste à suivre grâce à son odorat. Avec l'aide de leurs fantômes gardiens, les deux shamans se lancèrent à la recherche de Tamao, ou, si ce n'était elle, la jeune fille rencontrée par Habnal deux jours auparavant.

…

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent une grande lande enneigée, contournèrent un lac gelé et s'aventurèrent dans la forêt. Lyserg s'arrêta soudain mais Chocolove ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Son odorat fusionné à celui de Mike indiquait clairement une présence non loin d'eux. Ils attendirent, tendus, s'attendant potentiellement à une attaque quand Tokagerô apparut brusquement devant eux et faillit les faire sursauter.

- Hey les gars ! Ca faisait longtemps, les salua-t-il.

Chocolove et Lyserg se détendirent.

- On ignorait que Ryu était dans le coin, lança Lyserg.

- Et si, il va être content de vous voir, lui répondit l'ancien brigand. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Tamao. Quoiqu'elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule. L'entraînement qu'elle a suivi avec Yôken a eu des effets impressionnants. Elle ne maîtrise pas encore la technique qui a battu Hao il y a cinq siècles, mais c'est en cours…

- Tamao est…

- Devenue forte, comprit Lyserg avec un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Hey ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'a pas tellement changé, rit le fantôme. Allez suivez-moi, je vous conduis.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à une petite cabane dans la forêt. Tokagerô ne les y aurait pas guidés, ils ne l'auraient pas aperçue, tant elle était recouverte de neige et se fondait dans le décor. Ryu coupait du bois à quelques mètres et releva la tête en les sentant arriver. Son visage s'éclaira en découvrant Lyserg. Il se jeta sur eux en hurlant et les deux jeunes gens – Lyserg surtout – se retrouvèrent écrasés par le grand gaillard à la banane légendaire.

- Silence !

Le cri chuchoté leur fit lever la tête. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, les joues rouges et le souffle court, Tamao les dévisageait de haut avec fureur, les mains sur les hanches, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez.

- Oui pardon, Hana dort, pardon Tamao, s'excusa Ryu en se remettant de sa surprise et en reprenant contenance.

- Les gars ! osa s'exclamer Manta à mi-voix en découvrant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Chocolove et Lyserg sourirent largement au jeune homme dont ils distinguaient à peine les yeux sous un grand bonnet en laine.

- Manta, toi aussi tu es là, se réjouit Lyserg.

Il fit la bise à Tamao et serra le gant du jeune homme, imité par Chocolove.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi vite, fit Tamao avec gratitude. Cependant je ne peux pas vous faire entrer, Hana dort.

- Vous n'avez qu'une seule pièce ? Et où est Yoh si Anna est ici ? questionna Chocolove.

- Hana, pas Anna, rectifia Tamao. Leur fils. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Et comme il est malade il dort dans le salon près de la cheminée. Venez, on va se caler dans le terrier.

Le terrier était un simple trou sous une colline tout près de la maison aménagé au fond avec un tabouret, deux chaises taillées grossièrement dans le bois et une table dolmen. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent sans se déshabiller, bien que l'air soit plus doux dans la terre, et Tamao s'éclipsa rapidement le temps d'aller chercher quelques restes de lapin à leur donner.

- On a aussi amené à manger, signala Chocolove en sortant de son sac des boîtes de conserve, des raisins secs et des racines.

- On aurait presque un festin, rit Ryu avec bonne humeur.

Tamao revint également avec quelques couverts et ils se répartirent deux par écuelle.

- Alors, venez-en droit au fait, demanda Chocolove, impatient d'être mis au courant des affaires après avoir échangé quelques banalités pour savoir comment le trio allait et quel âge avait l'enfant.

Tamao prit la parole.

- Je voulais contacter les Loups Blancs, je sais qu'il leur arrive de passer dans la région. Mais Manta est allé à leur campement habituel et n'a trouvé personne.

- Vous étiez à la recherche de médicaments pour Hana ? demanda Lyserg, se rappelant ce que leur avait Habnal le matin-même.

- Pas uniquement, confirma en partie Tamao. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais deux raisons de vous contacter. La première, c'est que je commence à m'inquiéter pour Ren.

- Ren ? s'étonna Lyserg.

- Il venait me voir régulièrement mais ça va bientôt faire un an que je ne l'ai plus vu. Je sais qu'il avait des liens avec le Gandhara, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ces derniers cherchaient les cinq grands esprits. Mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelles ni de l'un ni des autres. J'ai peur que quelque chose ait mal tourné, il m'avait promis de revenir sous six mois pour me tenir au courant.

Lyserg et Chocolove échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Et la deuxième raison ? demanda Chocolove en espérant qu'elle soit moins alarmante sans y croire.

Tamao sourit.

- Yoh est mort.


	8. Explosion

**Chapitre 8 : Explosion**

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de nous battre, lança Turbin à voix haute, essayant de désamorcer le combat qui se préparait entre les différents protagonistes en présence.

- Ne prétends pas une fois de plus qu'elle ne sait rien, rétorqua Zangching à ses côtés. C'est son frère, elle est forcément au courant de quelque chose. Comment le retrouver, où il a l'habitude d'aller, où il est en ce moment, qui il fréquente…

- Pas question qu'on laisse passer cette fois, renchérit Big Guy Bill.

Turbin ravala ses paroles, sentant que cette fois-ci il ne réussirait pas à les convaincre de laisser partir Jun. Il jeta à cette dernière un regard plein de sous-entendus et serra les poings. Il était en colère. Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger cette fois ? Que cela allait beaucoup plus loin que les trafics de contrebande que leur équipe essayait habituellement d'arrêter ?

Si la jeune femme remarqua sa colère elle ne s'en soucia guère. Même dans la situation délicate dans laquelle elle était, elle gardait la tête haute et Turbin pouvait voir derrière ses yeux émeraude les rouages de son esprit s'engrangeaient pour trouver une issue de secours.

« Il n'y en a qu'une, avait-il envie de lui crier, c'est de nous dire tout ce que tu sais. »

Ren avait commis l'irréparable et Blocken, qui aurait dû l'empêcher, se trouvait humilié. Turbin savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour arracher des renseignements à Jun, même si ce devait aller jusqu'à la torture. Et il savait aussi qu'elle ne craquerait jamais. Plutôt mourir que de trahir son frère.

Jun était forte et Turbin savait que la torture lui était coutumière. Elle lui avait raconté quelques brides de son enfance quand elle l'avait soigné, il y avait deux ans et demi de cela. Un violent tremblement de terre, un ciel d'orage, le grondement du tonnerre et la pluie, partout. Turbin savait que l'usine risquait d'exploser à tout moment et son principal souci avait été d'essayer d'évacuer le maximum d'enfants. Quel était l'imbécile qui était allé construire une école aussi près, il se le demandait.

Zangching et Big Guy Bill n'étaient pas avec lui. L'un était en Afrique du Sud, l'autre quelque part perdu entre le Pakistan et la Russie, on ne savait pas trop. La déflagration de l'explosion avait tout détruit avec elle, les murs, les sols, les corps. Turbin ne devait sa survie qu'à sa nature de shaman.

Rampant, incapable de se redresser, le dos brûlé, les membres lacérés, le front en sang, il avait fait moins d'un mètre vers l'enfant le plus proche avant de se laisser tomber dans la poussière. La tête était détachée du corps.

La bouche pleine de terre, il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de chasser de sa mémoire l'image des bombes qui avaient dû déchirer de la sorte le corps de sa jeune sœur lors de la guerre. C'était peine perdue, le sifflement des missiles refusait de quitter ses oreilles.

C'était Jun qui l'avait trouvé et, constatant qu'il était en vie, mis à l'abri et soigné avec la guérison par image. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était allongé à l'ombre d'un grand bout de tissu tiré au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait ramené de l'eau du puits dans lequel elle trempait du linge, linge qu'elle avait ensuite appliqué sur son front. Elle lui avait appris qu'il était resté endormi une semaine entière. A l'explosion, moins d'une centaine de personnes sur le millier qui s'était trouvé à proximité avait survécu, sans compter les employés de l'usine qui avaient tous péri.

Jun avait tiré des gravats moins d'une dizaine d'enfants, entre autres ceux que Turbin avait réussi à alerter et pousser à s'enfuir en premier et qui avaient eu le plus de temps pour s'éloigner. Elle s'était occupé d'eux, les soignant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en prenant contact avec Radim pour qu'il joigne Chrom. Il était dans la région et avait dressé un grand camp dans lequel il veillait sur tous les orphelins, essayant de leur apprendre le respect de la nature du mieux qu'il pouvait et de les sensibiliser au shamanisme. Il était profondément convaincu qu'on pouvait devenir shaman, pas comme Blon ou Renim qui s'en prenaient violemment à tous ceux dont les agissements ne leur paraissaient pas conformes à la politique du Shaman King.

Nichrom était venu chercher les enfants pour les emmener au camp de son frère et s'était à peine soucié de l'état de Turbin. Jun avait deviné sans peine qu'il ne partageait pas les idéaux de son aîné, mais que refusant d'être de nouveau séparé de lui il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. De plus, elle avait ressenti une certaine antipathie à son égard qu'elle expliquait par sa parenté avec Ren, bien que ce dernier et Nichrom aient réglé leurs comptes.

Quand Turbin s'était éveillé, les enfants avaient été évacués depuis deux jours. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre, hanté par le souvenir de Fatima. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Jun avait pris soin de lui, l'aidant à retrouver ses forces et réapprendre à marcher. D'après elle, il était allé au-delà de ses limites, même en temps que shaman. Un peu comme si son furyoku était tombé en négatif et le dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle n'était sûre de rien mais c'était l'hypothèse qui lui paraissait la plus plausible pour expliquer qu'une demi-douzaine d'enfants se soient remis plus vite que lui.

Il fallait dire aussi que Jun était une infirmière formidable. Turbin lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi elle ne soignait que les vivants, sachant qu'elle était capable de ressusciter les morts.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer avec la vie et la mort, avait-elle répondu.

- Tu l'as fait durant le tournoi, lui avait fait remarqué Turbin.

- Mais c'était le Shaman Fight. Les combats pour la couronne, la vie, la mort… Tout cela a finalement eu si peu d'importance quand on voit le résultat. Comme un arrêt dans le temps, une ellipse de la vie. Nous avons fini par être tous ressuscités, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai parfois l'impression…

- Que ça ne comptait pas, avait fini Turbin pour elle en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

- Oui, avait-elle acquiescé dans un souffle. Et pourtant c'était le plus important.

Un silence s'était installé et Turbin s'était abstenu de le troubler, laissant la jeune femme réfléchir.

- Si petit, avait-elle fini par murmurer. Nous dansions dans le creux de sa main sans que la vie n'ait plus aucune valeur. Je ne veux plus jouer avec elle. Et puis… si je ressuscitais tous les morts que je croisais, je ne tiendrai pas deux jours sans succomber à mon tour, et je ne crois pas que j'aurai rendu le monde meilleur.

L'explication avait suffi à Turbin.

Ce dernier fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand la cloche de l'oracle de Blocken sonna. Ce dernier décrocha avec mauvaise humeur et, aux brèves réponses qu'il lançait à son interlocuteur, Turbin comprit qu'il devait s'agir de Rackist. L'appel terminé, Blocken était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Changement de plan, on a un nouvel ordre de mission, grinça-t-il.

- Et eux ? demanda Big B en désignant Pyrong et Jun du menton.

- Ordre de les laisser tranquilles, avoua Blocken à contrecœur.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour s'apercevoir que cela lui coûtait.

- En route, aboya-t-il en s'éloignant sur ses jambes lego.

Turbin lui emboîta le pas pour lancer le mouvement. En passant près de Jun, ils échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux. Turbin aurait été incapable de définir ce qu'il avait signifié. Il espérait juste ne plus avoir à rencontrer Jun dans des situations pareilles.


	9. Voleur de foudre

**Note : **Le titre est bien entendu un hommage à Percy Jackson ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Voleur de foudre**

Mach piétinait, écrasant les graviers sous ses pieds avec rage. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire Blocken quand il avait annoncé la disparition du Spirit of Thunder mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller en Chine, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mary et elle avaient été désignées pour veiller sur l'esprit quand il avait été trouvé. Lors de l'avènement du Shaman King, le Gandhara venait de dérober au sein du Great Spirit les quatre grands esprits qui s'y trouvaient encore, soient Spirit of Thunder, Spirit of Rain, Spirit of Winter et Spirit of Earth. Ces derniers avaient disparu après la mort temporaire du Gandhara, et la croyance populaire voulait qu'ils soient retournés au Great Spirit. Cette hypothèse s'était effondrée lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Spirit of Thunder aux alentours de Los Angeles. Le fantôme avait été placé dans un grand entrepôt, celui qui avait le mieux survécu aux flammes lorsqu'il avait fallu nettoyer la zone de tous ses occupants.

Mary et Mach avaient été désignées comme les gardiennes du hangar et Mach avait tout de suite pressenti que leur départ à toutes deux pour la Chine quelques semaines auparavant ne présageaient rien de bon. Pas qu'elles puissent refuser de partir, après tout c'était Canna qui les appelait, leur grande sœur, mais Mach n'était pas tranquille. Elles avaient confié la garde de Spirit of Thunder à Blocken et on en voyait le résultat.

- Vide, éructa Mach en fixant d'un œil mauvais l'entrepôt déserté.

Rakist lui avait dit de ne pas s'en prendre à Blocken. Après tout, il était meilleur shaman qu'elle, si on considérait qu'il s'agissait pour cela d'avoir un furyoku plus élevé, et tenait tout autant à la préservation du trésor de leur roi. S'il avait échoué, Mach et Mary en auraient fait de même.

« Certes, se disait Mach, mais je me serais battue jusqu'au bout. »

L'idée que Ren Tao, que Blocken avait identifié comme étant son agresseur, ait pu, seul, battre leur collaborateur à plate couture, était digérée difficilement par la jeune fille, et le fait qu'il leur avait dérobé le Spirit of Thunder la mettait dans une colère noire.

« Et toi ? » avait-elle hurlé à Rakist en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. « Où étais-tu ? »

Elle avait espéré le mettre en colère et avait échoué. Il lui avait répondu en la regardant droit dans les yeux et sans se départir de son calme.

« Tu sais très bien où j'étais et ce que je faisais. »

« Et tu l'as trouvé ? » avait-elle continué de l'agresser, passant injustement ses nerfs sur lui.

« Non. »

En même temps, avait alors songé Mach, même s'il avait réussi à retrouver Spirit of Rain, si c'était pour se le faire voler après, ça ne valait pas le coup.

Soudain vidée la jeune femme poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, autant retourner en Chine. Elle devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Mary qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent préservée. Comment réagirait-elle ? Regard vide ou larmes silencieuses ? Mach redoutait autant les deux.

…

Mach rejoignit Anahol moins d'une heure plus tard. Il n'était pas spécialement ravi de jouer les chauffeurs, surtout quand il fallait traverser la moitié de la planète, mais s'y pliait malgré tout. Le Shaman King avait ressuscité tous les shamans tombés durant le Shaman Fight, y compris son frère, et il s'efforçait en contrepartie d'aider ses disciples de son mieux. Anatel et ses acolytes en faisaient de même, faisant disparaître une par une toutes les installations de pétrole en Afrique tout en continuant de vénérer leurs dieux égyptiens.

- Rakist est déjà reparti ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

- Oui, confirma Anahol en hochant la tête. Il a appelé les Tsukigumi pour leur demander d'enquêter sur le Gandhara. Ils étaient avec Blocken.

- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda distraitement Mach en entrant dans le Sphinx.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

- Il veut se venger de Ren pour laver son honneur et semblait penser que sa sœur pourrait l'aider à le retrouver.

- Echec ?

- Si elle savait quelque chose elle ne l'a pas dit. Rakist leur a explicitement demandé de se concentrer sur le Gandhara. Apparemment Turbin a fait pression pour qu'il laisse la sœur de Ren tranquille.

Mach soupira légèrement, Anahol prit un air pensif.

- Il en pince pour elle, non ? osa-t-il demander.

- Peut-être, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton désinvolte, se moquant visiblement du sujet.

Anahol n'insista pas.

- Et c'est reparti pour la Chine, énonça Mach d'une voix plate. Youpi, ajouta-t-elle sans conviction.


	10. Métal et flammes

**Chapitre 10 : Métal et flammes**

- Yoh est… mort ? répéta Manta avec difficultés.

- Ca ne devrait pas t'étonner, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit tranquillement Tamao.

- Ce qui est plus étonnant c'est que ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, fit remarquer Lyserg d'une voix sans timbre.

Tamao balaya son argument d'un geste.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Chocolove avec empressement.

- Vision ? proposa Ryu.

- Parfaitement, acquiesça Tamao.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce soit un coup de tes fantômes ? fit remarquer Manta.

Il se rappelait assez nettement de sa première rencontre avec Tamao où il avait failli mourir pour une histoire de fausse prédiction de la part de Conchi et Ponchi. Cependant il regretta bien vite d'avoir parler devant le regard noir que lui renvoya l'ascète en herbe. Quel idiot, il savait pourtant que Tamao devenait de plus en plus susceptible et de plus en plus dangereuse. Il suffisait de voir comment elle réagissait dès qu'il s'agissait de Hana pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas prudent de la mettre en colère.

- Je suis sûre de moi, déclara Tamao avec aplomb. J'ai eu une vision dans laquelle Yoh et Anna étaient morts, mais je suis persuadée qu'ils reviendront bientôt et que dès qu'ils seront de retour, c'est ici qu'ils viendront.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? voulut savoir Lyserg. Tu nous as dit tout à l'heure que tu ignorais où ils étaient.

- Et bien… répondit Tamao, hésitante. Je suppose qu'ils sont aux enfers. C'est flou, je ne peux pas vraiment en être certaine. Leurs âmes auraient pu avoir disparu que je ne pourrai détecter aucune différence. Mais j'ai confiance en eux, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, ils vont revenir pour Hana. Cette mort est un achèvement de la quête qu'ils mènent depuis trois ans, d'après moi.

- Un vision floue et quelques élucubrations, conclut Tokagerô sans faire attention qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Tamao se mordit violemment les lèvres.

- Pour revenir d'entre les morts, il faudrait que quelqu'un les ressuscite, releva Ryu.

Chocolove hocha gravement la tête mais Tamao refusa de ciller devant Lyserg.

- Admettons que Yoh va bientôt revenir, décida ce dernier. Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, nous pouvons peut-être quelque chose pour Ren. Peux-tu être plus précise sur tes inquiétudes à son sujet ?

Tamao le remercia du regard d'au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute pour Yoh et s'expliqua.

- Le Gandhara cherche les cinq grands esprits, commença-t-elle. Ren était régulièrement avec eux, même s'il ne m'en parlait pas beaucoup. Il passait souvent nous voir, à Ryu, Manta et moi. Il y a environ huit mois, il m'a dit que le Gandhara avait peut-être des informations sur le Spirit of Thunder. D'après lui ce n'étaient pas des informations fiables et il n'y aurait sans doute rien au bout, mais comme cela concernait le grand esprit associé à sa famille que Sati voulait le voir posséder, il y est allé. Il m'a dit que même si la source était fausse, il lancerait ses propres recherches, mais que dans tous les cas il serait revenu avant six mois.

- Au début nous nous sommes dits qu'il avait juste du retard, enchaîna Ryu alors que Tamao commençait à s'essouffler. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Ren de manquer un rendez-vous. Il a beau n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il a toujours fait attention à revenir vers nous.

- Donc vous avez conclu qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, décréta Chocolove.

- Pas forcément quelque chose de grave, reprit Tamao, mais quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de revenir vers nous.

- C'est forcément grave dans ce cas, non ? releva Manta en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, intervint doucement Lyserg. Avez-vous envisagé le fait qu'il ait trouvé le Spirit of Thunder ?

Manta haussa les sourcils mais Ryu et Tamao restèrent impassibles.

- De notre côté ni Spirit of Wind ni Spirit of Fire, lança Chocolove en rigolant pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui montait petit à petit au fil de la conversation.

Lyserg ne commenta pas tout de suite, mais les grands yeux soucieux de Tamao le poussèrent à prendre la parole.

- J'ai eu le Spirit of Fire, à la fin du tournoi, mais il est parti.

- Parti ? s'étonna Manta.

Lyserg acquiesça discrètement de la tête.

- Il était trop lié à Hao, détailla-t-il. Ses objectifs étaient les mêmes que son dernier maître, détruire les humains, sauver la planète… Il était celui qui m'avait pris mes parents. Notre collaboration… a coupé court.

- Mais pourtant… fit Tamao d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Je sais que le Gandhara m'a désigné pour être le détenteur du Spirit of Fire, anticipa-t-il. Mais il y a trois ans, ce n'était pas possible.

- Et aujourd'hui, ça le serait ? voulut savoir Ryu.

- Peut-être, répondit vaguement Lyserg.

Un court silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ponchi se matérialisa soudain près de Tamao en se grattant la tête.

- Tam, y a Hana qui vient de se réveiller.

La jeune femme remercia son esprit et se leva.

- Nous pouvons aller à l'intérieur si vous le désirez, nous serons mieux installés.

Les garçons la suivirent de bon cœur.


	11. Vaines recherches

**Chapitre 11 : Vaines recherches**

- Dame Sati ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Cado, laissant de côté pour un moment ses prières.

- Nous avons cherché les cinq grands esprits pendant trois années sans jamais en trouver aucun...

Il s'arrêta, laissant sa phrase en suspens, comme hésitant à poursuivre. Sati l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Or, reprit Cado, Ren vient d'en trouver un, presque par hasard. Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste parce que nous n'avons pas assez cherché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? intervint Jackson auprès de Sati avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ce que je veux dire, s'explique Cado avec courage, c'est que je me demande si nous sommes vraiment destinés à trouver les cinq grands esprits.

Jackson voulut prendre la parole mais Daiei le devança.

- Tu te rends compte, Cado, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, que tu remets notre mission, nos fondements et la ligne de conduite établie par la princesse en question ?

Cado ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je tiens simplement, énonça-t-il avec soin, à mettre Dame Sati au courant des questionnements qui nous habitent, à moi et aux autres. Komeri pose les questions avec candeur sans y réfléchir, enchaîna-t-il pour ne pas laisser Daiei le réprimander, mais elles trouvent des échos en nous et je ne suis pas le seul à être perturbé.

- Perturbé est le mot, grogna Jackson.

- Il semblerait que tu ais perdu de vue le droit chemin, renchérit calmement Daiei. Nous nous devons...

Mais Cado ne saurait jamais de quoi les membres du Gandhara se devaient car le vieillard s'interrompit alors que Sati levait lentement la main pour prendre la parole.

- Tu as raison, cher Cado, notre destinée n'est pas de trouver les cinq grands esprits.

Daiei étouffa une forte toux et Jackson lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Sati poursuivit, imperturbable.

- J'en ai eu la certitude quand j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Ren avant qu'il ne reparte pour la Chine. Ce sont lui et les quatre autres soldats qui sont destinés à trouver et à contrôler les cinq grands esprits nous nous contentons de les chercher en espérant les aider. Je pense, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause, que les cinq grands esprits souhaitent aider leur roi. Et pour cela ils se débrouilleront pour rejoindre ou être rejoints par le soldat qui leur est associé.

- Mais dans ce cas…

Cado prit le temps de réfléchir mais n'osa pas exprimer sa conclusion à voix haute, soit que toutes leurs recherches depuis trois ans étaient vaines.

Mamy passa le bout de sa tête par les pans ouverts de la tente à ce moment-là, ne se permettant pas d'entrer sans y être invitée.

- Vous vouliez nous voir Dame Sati ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, confirma cette dernière. Ozam et Sei-kyow sont avec toi ?

Mamy hocha la tête.

- Je vais venir vous expliquer votre mission dans ce cas, sortir sous le soleil me fera plaisir.

- Bien dame Sati, répondit Mamy en disparaissant.

- A ce propos, intervint Daiei qui était également concerné par la mission, êtes-vous sûre que nous devons être aussi nombreux ?

- Certaine, confirma Sati. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Aeon et Mamy resteront avec Komeri et moi. Rien de fâcheux ne pourra nous arriver.

Daiei hocha la tête, guère rassuré mais acceptant les décisions de sa princesse.

Celle-ci se leva tranquillement mais ne se dirigea pas vers l'extérieur tout de suite.

- J'ai croisé Yoh et Anna lors de mon dernier séjour aux enfers, reprit-elle à l'intention de Cado. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un et avaient bon espoir de le trouver avant la fête de Noël. Ils espéraient se faire aider d'un ami, mais apparemment ce dernier serait de nouveau dans notre monde.

- Celui des vivants ? demanda confirmation Cado.

Sati acquiesça.

- Jackson, j'aimerai qu'avec Yainage, Cado et toi retrouviez cet ami. Il s'agit d'un certain Matamune.


	12. Feu d'hiver

**Note : **Un grand merci à Rain pour m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais chargé tous mes chapitres d'un coup avec le plan xD Et désolée pour ma bêtise.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Feu d'hiver**

Un foyer chaud et rassurant, une odeur de lavande, un sourire magnifique.

- Maman ?

C'est un murmure timide qu'Hao chuchote, mais il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il est tout seul dans le domaine du roi, sa mère ne reviendra pas. Pourtant, cela fait plus d'un millénaire qu'il la cherche partout. Mais même maintenant qu'il est le maître du Great Spirit, il ne réussit pas à la retrouver.

Sur une impulsion, il se matérialise sur Terre et se coupe de la multitude d'esprits unis à lui en permanence. Ils le fatiguent. Leurs voix incessantes l'empêchent de retrouver celle qu'il a toujours cherchée. Le silence et l'air froid lui font du bien. Nul esprit à la ronde, tout est calme.

Il s'avance sur le lac gelé sans y prendre garde. Rien n'est dangereux pour lui, il n'a pas à se soucier des craintes des petits.

Le trou dans la glace le fait cependant s'arrêter. Quelqu'un est tombé dedans récemment et cette pensée le ramène au souvenir de Tamao. Il n'imaginait pas qu'autant de force pouvait émaner d'un être aussi petit, pourtant elle en avait une grande, c'était incontestable. Ce n'était pas une force physique, elle était toute frêle et toute tremblante, pas plus qu'une force psychique. Bien que son niveau de furyoku ait incontestablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois qu'il a eu affaire à elle, elle était loin du niveau des X-laws ou de ses sbires. Mais malgré cela elle était forte. Quand il s'était s'agit de défendre son enfant, il avait vu en elle une toute autre personne.

Depuis cet évènement il repensait encore plus à sa propre mère qu'avant. Elle aussi s'était battue pour le protéger, lui ordonnant de fuir de la maison, sacrifiant sa vie pour la sienne. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Tamao agirait exactement de la même manière pour sauver cet enfant qu'elle avait adopté. Qui était-il ? Hao n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cependant il n'avait rien à faire, trouvait la lutte pour démanteler le marché noir fort ennuyante et n'avait pas envie de s'en retourner tout de suite. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'arrêter de penser à sa mère, sinon il allait encore se sentir nostalgique.

En une fraction de seconde, le roi sut où vivait Tamao et se téléporta au cœur de la forêt, sur le toit du vieux cabanon qui servait de refuge à la jeune fille et ses coéquipiers. Il glissa à travers la neige et le bois et se retrouva assis sur un petit lit à l'intérieur de l'abri. Le feu était éteint dans la cheminée, aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'extérieur mais des pierres incandescentes luisaient un peu partout dans la pièce. L'endroit lui parut étouffant, mais il devait sans doute être une protection pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

La couette sur laquelle il était assis bougea et Hao jeta un coup d'œil à l'occupant du lit. Une petite tête blonde émergea des couvertures et se frotta les yeux. L'identité des parents de l'enfant frappa le roi avec évidence : Yoh et Anna. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible et il n'avait pas besoin de puiser dans la connaissance infinie du Great Spirit pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il doucement à l'enfant qui clignait des yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence et Tamao apparut sur le seuil de la pièce, le souffle coupé. Elle était juste dehors, ramassant des fagots de bois, quand elle l'avait senti arriver. Elle avait après tout une perception suffisamment élevée pour repérer sa présence, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la camoufler.

A ses yeux écarquillés il devina aisément la frayeur et le choc qu'elle avait de le trouver là. Elle semblait figée sur place, n'osant bouger de peur qu'il s'en prenne à Hana. Hana… Hao se fit la réflexion que c'était un joli prénom.

- Je cherche Yoh, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? demanda-t-il à Tamao.

Elle ne répondit évidemment rien. Elle ignorait où étaient Yoh et Anna et il le savait. Il pourrait le lui apprendre mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur magnanime. Après tout, elle avait soigneusement caché dans son esprit que l'enfant duquel elle s'occupait était en réalité son neveu et, quelque part, cette façon qu'elle avait eu de lui masquer des choses était une sorte d'affront personnel.

- Tu es mon papa ? questionna Hana d'une voix fluette en regardant le roi, pas du tout surpris qu'il ait pu soudainement apparaître sur son lit.

- Non, répondit tranquillement Hao. Je suis son frère.

Il sentit la tension qui animait Tamao monter d'un cran.

- C'est quoi un frère ? s'enquit le petit garçon qui n'avait jamais été confronté au concept auparavant.

- Cela signifie que ton père et moi avons les mêmes parents, expliqua patiemment Hao en se tournant vers l'enfant, ignorant royalement Tamao.

Hana sembla réfléchir intensément.

- Si Tam a un bébé, ce sera mon frère ?

Hao sourit sans répondre, sentant le regard de la jeune fille braqué sur lui. Un flot d'émotions se bousculait en elle et il se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas exploser. La peur d'abord, la peur de le voir là, dans un endroit qu'elle jugeait être leur ultime abri. La peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Hana. La peur de lui, tout simplement. Et puis l'anxiété et le calcul. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il révèle à l'enfant qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Alors elle le suppliait du regard de se taire, les poings serrés et les bras tremblants.

Les dernières émotions qui habitaient Tamao étaient ses préférées. La tristesse était ténue et se révèlerait sûrement une fois qu'il serait parti. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle fondrait en larmes pour évacuer la tension qui l'animait à présent. Ils n'étaient à l'abri nulle part et elle en prenait pleinement conscience. Elle avait cru pouvoir cacher Hana, pouvoir le protéger, pouvoir l'éloigner des conflits au dehors. Elle avait eu tort, rien ne pouvait se soustraire au regard du Shaman King.

Mais ce qu'Hao préférait était la colère. Sourde colère contre lui pour qui tout n'était que jeu. Elle n'avait pas tort au fond, s'il était là c'était poussé par la curiosité et l'ennui, pas par réel intérêt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui montrer. Il fallait qu'elle cache cette colère qui pouvait leur être fatale à tous, alors elle plantait férocement ses dents dans ses lèvres pour garder contenance.

- J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Hana, murmura le Shaman King en se levant.

L'enfant hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'idée qu'il connaisse son prénom. Il fut brusquement pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se renversa sur le côté. Tamao se jeta près de lui, occultant totalement la présence d'Hao de son esprit. Le roi la regarda recoucher l'enfant en toute hâte et se précipiter vers le lot de médicaments qu'il avait failli lui confisquer la dernière fois. Hana était souffrant, mais son état serait sûrement pire si sa mère adoptive n'avait pas utilisé ces produits. Poison humain.

Tamao venait d'ouvrir un flacon de sirop quand ce dernier éclata entre ses mains. Le liquide tâcha ses vêtements et la table, des morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent au sol. La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard flamboyant, les traits tordus par la panique et la colère. Il ne lui avait jamais vu ce visage mais il lui plaisait bien.

- Je t'interdis de parler, déclara tranquillement Hao.

La jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à crier garda le silence mais formula sur ces lèvres tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui jeter sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait perdu toute sa contenance mais se pliait malgré tout à sa volonté. Visiblement, elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir que désobéir à un ordre direct de son roi lui serait fatal.

Hao se désintéressa d'elle, posa une main rassurante sur le front d'Hana et le guérit. En quelques secondes, le petit garçon fut plongé dans un profond sommeil, toute trace du microbe disparue de son corps. Tamao sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait fait car elle cessa de l'injurier en silence.

- Tu disais ? lui demanda le roi.

La jeune fille garda les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Elle voulut le défier du regard mais baissa bien vite la tête, sachant que plus vite il se lasserait d'eux, plus vite il partirait. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de rester.

Hao lâcha un léger soupir qui fit relever la tête à la jeune fille et sortit. Tamao le suivit de loin, voulant certainement s'assurer de son départ, ce dont elle fut satisfaite lorsqu'il se dispersa parmi la brume.


	13. Flocons perdus

**Note : **Je suis arrivée au bout de mes chapitres pré-écrits, alors je suis fière d'arriver malgré tout à tenir le rythme ! Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Flocons perdus**

Ryu était en train de sculpter une commode. Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il travaillait sur le meuble, c'était un travail qu'il appréciait depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'y mettre. Tous les meubles de leur petit logis étaient de lui. Manta pour sa part repeignait les gamelles. Elles commençaient à être ternes et usées alors il avait écrasé les rares baies qu'il avait trouvées et les dernières feuilles d'automne soigneusement conservées pour recolorer les objets. Tamao n'était pas très loin, ramassant des fagots de bois pour le feu.

La jeune femme partit soudain à toute allure en direction de la maison et Manta la regarda détaler sans comprendre. Elle était déjà rentrée dans la maison quand il se mit en mouvement pour la suivre mais Ryu lui bloqua la route. Le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée, le shaman refusa d'expliquer ce qui avait bouleversé Tamao. Au bout de quelques minutes il se détendit et reprit sa sculpture.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dis-moi ! s'énerva Manta.

- Hao, répondit Ryu d'une voix neutre.

Manta resta perplexe mais comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus. Il poussa un léger soupir, créant un nuage de vapeur devant sa bouche, et reprit sa peinture. Il regrettait que Chocolove et Lyserg soient repartis si vite, ça lui avait fait plaisir de les voir, mais surtout de parler à d'autres personnes que Tamao et Ryu. La seule journée qu'ils avaient passée avec eux avait paru beaucoup trop courte au jeune homme.  
Chocolove était reparti à l'aube pour s'occuper des affaires du marché noir. Il avait rendez-vous avec un petit jet qui devrait le ramener en Europe. Lyserg pour sa part était parti à la recherche de quelque chose qui était apparemment dans les environs mais n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. Il avait juste précisé qu'il serait de retour avant la nuit et il tardait à Manta son retour.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, Tamao ressortit de la maison, l'air moins bouleversé que lorsqu'elle s'y était précipitée, et monta sur le toit. Manta laissa la brindille qui lui servait de pinceau de côté et la rejoignit, escaladant la couche de neige recouvrant la maison. Il s'assit auprès de la jeune femme, regardant avec une légère fascination l'air chaud qui sortait par sa bouche. Elle avait les joues du même rose que ses cheveux et les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

- Ca va ?

Tamao hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Qu'est-qui s'est passé ? Ryu n'a pas voulu me l'expliquer, il m'a juste dit qu'il y avait un rapport avec Hao.

Un silence s'écoula avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre.

- Il est venu, lâcha-t-elle finalement à mi-voix. Il s'est approché d'Hana, il était chez nous, il...

La voix tremblante, elle s'arrêta, ne réussissant pas à continuer. Manta ne savait pas quoi dire. Tamao rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière, faisant presque voler son chapeau de laine, et inspira profondément, les yeux à moitié clos.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais au aussi peur, lui confia-t-elle. Et que je n'ai jamais été autant en colère aussi.

- En colère ? s'étonna Manta.

Tamao approuva brièvement de la tête.

- Mais c'est passé, conclut-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit du vent entre les aiguilles des sapins et le grondement du torrent bien plus loin en contrebas.

- Il a soigné Hana, reprit Tamao.

- Hao ? sursauta Manta. Tu veux dire qu'Hana est hors de danger ?

- Complètement guéri, confirma la jeune femme.

Manta sourit sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Il semblait que Yoh avait eu raison au sujet de son frère, quand il disait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. C'était juste tellement dommage que le Shaman Fight se soit fini de cette façon.

- Comme quoi finalement sa visite a apporté plus de bien que de mal, déclara-t-il, le mal étant d'après lui la frayeur qu'il avait causé à Tamao.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

- Il doit se sentir... tellement seul, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Manta. Tu sais, reprit-elle d'une voix normale, je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai eu très peur, j'ai été très en colère contre lui, je l'ai haï de chaque pore de ma peau, mais si je lui en ai voulu tout à l'heure je ne lui en veux plus. Après tout, je devrais lui être reconnaissante.

- Pour Hana ? voulut se voir confirmer Manta.

- Oui, pour Hana.

La voix de Tamao s'était calmée, posée. Son visage paraissait plus serein. Elle se mit à chanter, d'abord doucement puis plus fort, d'une voix claire qui résonna dans la forêt. Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber et Tamao tendit la main pour en saisir un au creux de son gant, sans pour autant arrêter sa mélodie. Manta regarda la poudre blanche parsemait les quelques mèches roses qui échappaient au bonnet de neige de la jeune femme, éclats d'un blanc brillant sur fond coloré. Tamao était devenue vraiment très belle ces trois dernières années.

Quand la jeune eut lancé les dernières notes, le silence revint, paisible et froid.

- J'aimerai bien le comprendre, souffla-t-elle, sa chanson achevée.

- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il revienne, lui fit remarquer Manta.

Tamao ne répondit pas.


	14. Petit et grand

**Chapitre 14 : Petit et grand**

Horohoro détailla les invités qu'ils avaient pour le souper. Pirika avait fait sa célèbre soupe de poisson et Horohoro s'était occupé de couper les légumes. Il détestait ça et le fait d'avoir dû en couper le triple de d'habitude ne le mettait pas de très bonne humeur.

- La soupe est délicieuse Pirika, la félicita Jeanne en buvant à la cuillère.

- Merci, répondit la cuisinière en portant son bol à ses lèvres et en engloutissant sa soupe en moins d'une minute chronométrée.

Horohoro détourna son attention de la dirigeante des Loups Blancs qui, bien qu'affamée, s'évertuait à avaler très lentement son bouillon louche par louche. Marco, Kevin et Meene faisaient de même.

- Pourquoi vous êtes dans le coin déjà ? demanda-t-il.

- Les Hanagumi ont été vues près de notre campement principal, en Chine, explicita Kevin. Elles y sont sans doute pour démanteler le marché noir mais nous avons eu peur qu'un attroupement de shamans les alerte.

- Vous n'êtes que quatre, pas de quoi faire un attroupement, maugréa Horohoro.

- Six, rectifia Meene. Il faut également compter Ryu et Tamao qui logent près de chez nous.

Horohoro releva les yeux de son repas, désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons.

- Aux dernières nouvelles ils allaient bien, indiqua Meene.

- Et de quand datent vos dernières nouvelles ? voulut savoir Horohoro.

Jeanne sembla gênée par la question mais Marco répondit d'une voix tranchante.

- 8 mois.

Horohoro se retint d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer, cette bande de justiciers inutiles qui courraient partout en pure perte.

- Que faites-vous en ce moment ? demanda Pirika d'une voix joyeuse.

- Nous essayons de rendre le monde meilleur, répondit Jeanne, enjouée. Nous guérissons les malades et nous traquons les personnes malhonnêtes qui profitent de ces temps troublés pour faire du tort.

- Faire du tort ? répéta Pirika.

- Voler, piller, blesser, tuer, énuméra Marco sans lever les yeux de ses légumes.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Vous comptez rester longtemps ? s'enquit Horohoro.

- Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité, mais rassurez-vous, nous n'abuserons pas de votre gentillesse. Nous quitterons le Japon dans moins d'une semaine.

Aucun des deux Usui ne commenta cette déclaration.

Après le souper, Pirika les mena à la vieille remise où ils pourraient dormir. Il y avait sur place quelques matelas troués, des vieux rideaux qui pouvaient faire office de draps et des malles poussiéreuses avec des coussins, certains à moitié éventrés. Les Loups Blancs ne firent aucune remarque et se contentèrent de remercier la jeune fille d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière retourna auprès de son frère qui était occupé à laver frénétiquement la vaisselle.

- Horo ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ca va ?

Son frère fit "oui" de la tête.

- Ca n'a pas l'air, insista-t-elle.

Horo prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre et cessa de frotter.

- Je n'aime pas qu'ils viennent rôder par ici. Que ce soient eux ou l'autre prêtre à chapeau.

Pirika comprit qu'il parlait de Rakist.

- Nous n'avons rien à cacher, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. Pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix moins certaine.

Son frère confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il suivit Pirika des yeux lorsqu'elle alla se coucher et ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle fut sortie. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui en parler.

Kororo apparut près de lui, sensible au trouble de son maître et cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Heureusement que tu es là, lui dit le shaman d'une voix douce. L'autre ne te remplacera jamais.

Son fantôme gardien lui sourit, n'ayant pas eu un seul instant de doute sur la question. Cela faisait presqu'un an que Horohoro l'avait trouvé et jamais il ne l'avait préféré au koropockle. En même temps, cela paraissait normal étant donné qu'il passait son temps à le cacher à tout le monde, si on exceptait les rares fois où il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour abreuver les champs de fukis assoiffés.

- Où est-ce que tout ça va nous mener, Kororo, murmura Horohoro, le regard fixé sur la forêt à travers la vitre.

Le petit esprit n'avait pas la réponse.


	15. Vents des glaciers

**Note : **Texte un peu plus long aujourd'hui pour être un peu plus court demain. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vents des glaciers**

Chocolove avait escompté passé deux nuits chez Habnal. Il s'était renseigné sur les marchandises, en avait livré certaines plus discrètement que quiconque, avait noté les disfonctionnements et remotivé les contrebandiers. Il avait également manqué être confronté aux Hanagumi mais ces dernières qu'il avait croisé dans une rue marchande semblaient absorbées par un sujet bien trop préoccupant pour lui prêter attention. Le roi de l'information qu'il était ne put pas se retenir de laisser traîner ses oreilles et le vent lui souffla la réponse. Si la sorcière rousse et la grande fumeuse se disputaient, c'était au sujet de la disparition du Spirit of Thunder. La petite blonde restait sur le côté, les yeux vides, l'air sur le point de s'effondrer, et plusieurs fois Chocolove crut qu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Il ne comprit pas la totalité de l'échange des shamans mais il en déduit assez pour devoir retourner voir Ryu et les autres. Faisant son possible pour ne pas que son énergie shamanique soit décelée, il fusionna avec Mike et partit à toute vitesse vers l'abri de Ryu, Manta, Tamao et Hana.

La nuit était tombée quand il arriva, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait repartir avant l'aube pour ne pas manquer l'avion de retour, mais il fallait qu'il les prévienne.

- Chocolove ? s'étonna Tamao en l'apercevant. Il y a un problème ?

- Rien de grave, juste des informations à vous transmettre, la rassura aussitôt son ami, repérant dans ses yeux une lueur alarmée.

Les cinq adultes se réunirent autour de la table, Lyserg étant revenu la veille de son expédition de recherches, et Hana étant guéri fut couché dans l'une des chambres.

- Qu'est- ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Manta.

- J'ai surpris une discussion entre les Hanagumi. N'ayez crainte elles ne m'ont pas repéré, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant Ryu et Tamao se tendre. Mais elles parlaient de Ren.

Les quatre autres se penchèrent au-dessus de la table pour mieux l'entendre.

- Voici le topo, la rousse et la blonde étaient chargées de garder le Spirit of Thunder en Amérique. Mais la fumeuse les a appelées car elle avait besoin d'elle ici, en Chine. Pendant leur absence, Ren a volé le grand esprit, et du coup c'est la discorde. La rousse avait l'air sacrément remontée.

- Donc Ren l'a trouvé, murmura Tamao.

- Exact, acquiesça Chocolove.

- Pourquoi les Hanagumi sont-elles dans le coin ? voulut savoir Ryu.

- Accrochez-vous, répondit Chocolove, ces trois-là sont ici car elles sont à la recherche du Spirit of Earth.

Aucun des quatre autres ne tiqua.

- Vous n'êtes même pas un peu surpris ? s'exclama Chocolove. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Ca coïncide avec ce que Tamao préconisait au sujet de la venue de Yoh ici.

- En fait, déclara Lyserg en s'éclaircissant le gorge, nous nous doutions déjà que la présence des Hanagumi était liée au Spirit of Earth. J'ai trouvé ce dernier avant-hier, au plus profond d'une grotte à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

- Tu as trouvé le Spirit of Earth ? répéta Chocolove.

Il était le seul stupéfait par la nouvelle, mais il paraissait logique que Lyserg en ait déjà parlé aux trois autres.

- Je crois que j'ai cassé quelques stalagmites en me frayant un chemin sous terre mais oui, je l'ai trouvé. Il était immobile et n'a pas réagi à ma venue.

- Tu crois qu'il attend Yoh, déduisit Chocolove.

- A vrai dire j'en suis persuadé.

Une aura mystique semblait envelopper les cinq adultes qui restèrent silencieux un moment, plongés respectivement dans leurs pensées.

- Ceci étant dit, rompit le silence Chocolove, je vais me coucher. Ma nuit va être courte alors je ne tarde pas plus. Tamao, je peux t'emprunter des couvertures ? Je vais m'installer dans un coin par là-bas, ajouta-t-il en désignant un des recoins de la pièce.

- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière en se levant pour aller lui chercher ce qu'il désirait.

- En tout cas, fit savoir Ryu, je comprends mieux le non-retour de Ren. Il doit avoir tous les anciens sbires d'Hao aux trousses et doit vouloir nous protéger.

- J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, lança Chocolove avant d'aller dormir.

Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement.

…

L'aurore venait d'apparaître dans le ciel depuis quelques minutes quand le petit jet réquisitionné par le marché noir se posa dans le grand champ. Chocolove monta à bord et l'appareil redécolla sans attendre.

- Lyserg ? demanda le pilote les dents serrées.

- Resté sur place avec des amis, le renseigna Chocolove.

L'anglais avait insisté pour rester avec Ryu et les autres malgré les résultats fructueux de ses recherches. Chocolove n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader.

Le pilote sembla se décontracter et le reste du vol fut silencieux.

Ils survolaient la chaîne de montagnes de l'Himalaya quand les choses commencèrent à mal tourner. Les vents étaient violents, la neige tombait dru et le pilote naviguait désormais à vue.

- Je ne contrôle plus rien ! cria le pilote pour couvrir le vacarme de la tempête.

Mike fit savoir qu'il détestait la neige mais ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité de Chocolove.

- On peut se poser ? lança-t-il.

- On peut se crasher, répliqua le pilote avec optimisme.

Une violente bourrasque fit faire une embardée à l'appareil. Ce dernier perdit doucement de l'attitude, voulant éviter les vents les plus meurtriers mais rien n'y faisait. Sans plus répondre à aucune commande, l'avion se dirigea droit vers un pic et le pilote signifia par une volée de jurons qu'il ne réussirait pas à redresser l'appareil.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'équiper de parachutes, Chocolove dégagea le pilote de son siège et les fit tous deux sauter dans le vide. Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir et Chocolove utilisa ses talents shamaniques pour essayer de contrôler leur descente. Ils échouèrent lourdement dans la poudreuse pendant que leur avion explosait en une gerbe de flammes au-dessus de leurs têtes, encastré dans la montagne.

- Et maintenant ? hurla le pilote.

Seuls au milieu des grands glaciers, leur sort paraissait des plus funestes mais l'attention de Chocolove était focalisée sur l'une des montagnes. Il ne la voyait pas, bien sûr, mais il la sentait. Cette montagne n'était pas faite de roche, elle était faite d'énergie spirituelle.

Un simple murmure perdu au milieu de la tempête.

- Spirit of Wind.


	16. Pensées d'un roi

**Chapitre 16 : Pensées d'un roi**

Hao regarde Opachô se détourner de Mikihisa, la mine boudeuse. Cela met en colère Reoseb. D'après lui, Opachô doit être reconnaissant à Mikihisa de s'être occupé de lui, comme Seyrarm et lui. Mais Opachô s'en moque, Opachô veut retrouver le Seigneur Hao.

Mikihisa pose une main sur l'épaule de Reoseb et lui dit de venir manger, qu'Opachô a besoin d'être un peu tranquille. Le petit africain les écoute s'éloigner et, une fois qu'il est sûr qu'ils sont partis, s'assoit et lève des yeux scintillants de larmes vers les étoiles. Il n'a pas senti Seyrarm qui vient s'assoir à côté de lui et dessine des ronds dans la terre. Cela fait trois ans qu'Opachô cherche le Seigneur Hao.

Pourquoi, se demande ce dernier, alors qu'il se sent terriblement seul n'a-t-il pas laissé Opachô rester près de lui ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé avec les humains ? Pourquoi pense-t-il qu'il est mieux sur Terre, alors qu'il est convaincu paradoxalement que cette dernière est parasitée par les humains et ne deviendrait pure de nouveau que lorsque la nature aura repris totalement ses droits et chassé jusqu'au dernier de ces petits destructeurs ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas voir Opachô alors que ce dernier appelle après lui ?

A cette dernière question il a une réponse. S'il allait voir l'enfant, il serait obligé de l'emporter avec lui. Pourquoi cela le dérange-t-il ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que sa place n'est pas dans ce royaume d'esprits mais en vie sur Terre ? Cela est d'autant plus incompréhensible qu'il juge petits et ridicules tous ceux qu'il a ressuscités après le tournoi et qui s'efforcent de vivre au lieu de rester tranquillement avec lui en attendant la destruction.

Le Shaman King sait qu'Opachô se sent abandonné, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il attend juste qu'il l'autorise à revenir près de lui, et en attendant il le cherche partout.

« Décidemment », se dit le roi, « les shamans passent leur temps à la recherche de quelque chose. »

Hao sait que Ren a enfin trouvé le Spirit of Thunder après lequel il courait et que deux autres grands esprits ont été récupérés. Il pressent que des choses sont en train de bouger et que ce n'est le fait ni du Gandhara, ni des X-Laws, ou plutôt comme il devrait les appeler désormais des Loups Blancs, ni de ses propres fidèles.

Il y a quelques jours il a senti Yoh et Anna au sein du Great Spirit. Ils se rapprochaient du domaine du roi et, un bref instant, il a nourri le fol espoir qu'ils viennent le voir. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus il s'attendait à les revoir, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient disparu. C'était simple, Hao ne les sentait tout simplement plus, comme s'ils avaient quitté le Great Spirit. Mais dans le même temps, ils n'étaient pas retournés sur Terre, leurs corps restaient des coquilles vides et inanimées.

Hao ne les avait pas cherchés. Dans l'hypothèse où il ne les aurait pas trouvés, cela aurait signifié leur perte, la disparition de leur âme, et Hao préférait continuer de penser qu'ils allaient simplement finir par réapparaître et se détourner d'eux, ne pas se soucier de leur cas. Il s'était dit qu'il avait bien fait lorsque les deux jeune gens étaient réapparus sur Terre, ressuscités par Daiei du Gandhara, dépêché expressément par Sati pour cette tâche. Amidamaru n'était plus avec eux, mais cela n'étonnait pas le roi que le fantôme, le Shaman Fight terminé depuis maintenant trois ans, et préférait goûter au repos éternel et rester au sein du Great Spirit.

Yoh était surpris et content de ressusciter, dévisageant le paysage chinois autour de lui avec intérêt. Avec son air naïf habituel, il remerciait Samy, Ozam, Sei-kyow et Daiei d'avoir conduit leurs corps, à Anna et lui, en Chine depuis l'Australie. Ils avaient rejoint les enfers en abandonnant leurs enveloppes charnelles là-bas, à l'abri dans une grande tombe pour qu'elles soient protégées.

Hao aurait envie de soupirer. Son frère a si peu changé en trois ans. Il est resté le même, insouciant et optimiste, naïf et heureux, persuadé que « tout finira par bien aller ».

Le roi observe le couple discuter avec les membres du Gandhara et peut sans mal deviner leur prochaine destination : Hana.

Peut-être qu'il va les précéder là-bas, cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son neveu.


	17. Maman de brume

**Note : **Dans la catégorie des chapitres pas évidents à écrire, celui-ci atteint le sommet ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Maman de brume**

Il faisait beau. On entendait les animaux de la forêt tout autour d'eux vivre et le soleil faisait rayonner la neige.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Lui, emmitouflé dans son bonnet, son écharpe, ses gants et sa grosse doudoune en train de marcher avec équilibre sur une congère, les bras bien tendus pour garder son équilibre. Elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le visage marqué par les pensées conflictuelles habitant son esprit.

- Hana ?

Il lève la tête vers elle, un grand sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Regarde maman, dit-il.

Et sur ce, il s'élance, saute du haut de vingt centimètres et retombe dans de grandes éclaboussures de neige près de Tamao.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serre. « Maman ». C'est un mot qu'il n'utilisera bientôt plus pour l'appeler.

- Hana, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des gens qui allaient venir, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, acquiesce l'enfant en se penchant pour ramasser de la neige.

Tamao soupire, l'attrape par les aisselles et le porte jusqu'à une souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle le dépose. L'enfant se calme et porte enfin toute son attention sur elle. Il a compris le message.

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mon papa ? s'exclame-t-il d'une voix plein d'espoir.

Tamao lui adresse un sourire tendre.

- Oui Hana, ton papa. Mais pas seulement…

Mais déjà l'enfant se trémousse, tout heureux d'entendre ses espoirs confirmer de la sorte, battant des jambes dans le vide et remuant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Ta maman sera avec lui, lâche Tamao tout à trac.

Elle n'a que seize ans, elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à gérer une telle situation.

Hana sent son stress et cesse de gesticuler pour la regarder avec de grands yeux.

- Ma maman ? répète-t-il.

Tamao hoche plusieurs fois la tête.

- Oui, ta maman. Ton papa et ta maman. Celle dont tu es sorti du ventre.

L'enfant fixe sur la jeune fille ses yeux clairs dans lesquels elle peut lire son profond désarroi.

- Tu te rappelles, dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Je t'ai dit que les bébés sortaient du ventre des mamans.

- C'est toi ma maman, fait remarquer Hana.

- Je suis la maman qui t'a élevé, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait naître. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné la vie. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu ressembles.

Tamao sent sa poitrine s'enflammer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. Dieu que c'est douloureux !

- Tu as les mêmes cheveux que ta maman, de beaux cheveux blonds, poursuit-elle. Et en disant cela, elle lui tapote gentiment la tête et le bonnet de l'enfant descend de quelques centimètres sur son front.

- J'ai plusieurs mamans ? conclut Hana.

Tamao a beau chercher dans sa réserve de courage, elle se sent incapable de lui dire que chacun n'a qu'une seule maman et qu'un seul papa.

- Oui, murmure-t-elle, si tu le veux, je serai toujours ta maman. Je t'aime Hana.

L'enfant retrouve le sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Et il tend les bras pour avoir un câlin.

Tamao le prend dans ses bras et le serre très fort contre son cœur, embrassant le haut du front dépassant de sous le bonnet.

- Je t'aime Hana, je t'aime, répète-t-elle tout bas, effrayée à l'idée de l'arrivée d'Anna et de tous les changements que cela va impliquer.

Quand enfin elle s'y sent prête, et que Hana devient trop lourd, elle le repose par terre, lui prend la main et le ramène à la maison. Il se précipite à l'intérieur en entendant Ryu appeler à table mais Tamao reste un instant à l'extérieur, laissant à Manta et Lyserg le soin de déshabiller l'enfant.

Elle a la tête qui tourne et a besoin de se retenir à un arbre voisin pour ne pas trébucher. Ca fait mal.

Quand elle relève la tête, l'ombre du Shaman King est devant elle, le visage impénétrable, les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande-t-elle d'une voix essouflée.

Hao ne daigne pas lui répondre. Il détourne brièvement la tête lors du passage d'une brise et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague.

- Ils arrivent.

Avant que Tamao n'ait pu exiger la moindre explication, il s'est évaporé.


	18. Givre au coeur

**Note : **Chapitre pas évident à écrire non plus. J'espère l'avoir réussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Givre au coeur**

Maux de ventre, mains qui tremblent. C'est une chose de se montrer forte, c'en est une autre de l'être. Ils y sont presque.

Vitrage glacé de leur côté, embué de l'autre. Une tête blonde aux grands yeux clairs, un nez aplati contre le carreau, de petites mains sur la surface froide.

Coup au cœur.

- Ca va ?

Fermer les yeux, ne pas chanceler. L'estomac tordu, le visage pâle, mais pas à cause du froid.

- Ca va.

Réponse d'une voix pâteuse. Regard inquiet posé sur elle. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, curiosité et excitation. Une porte qui s'ouvre et un homme qui sort.

- Bon retour Boss, déclare Ryu avec un sourire. Mademoiselle Anna.

Il la salue de la tête et elle fait de même. Yoh sourit, Anna voudrait faire de même. Elle est nerveuse, crispée.

- Yoh !

Manta sort la tête de la maison et leur fait de grands gestes pour les inciter à rentrer. Les deux jeunes gens pénètrent dans le cabanon. Ryu ferme la marche.

- Content de vous revoir, s'exclame quelqu'un.

Anna retire sa lourde cape d'hiver et se retourne pour découvrir avec surprise Lyserg.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Appel de Tamao.

Tamao…

Anna la cherche du regard pendant que les garçons discutent entre eux. Elle se tient dans un coin, l'air aussi tendu qu'elle. Anna ne saurait pas dire ce qu'elle ressent. Quand elle lui a laissé Hana, c'était une totale confiance, et un déchirement. Désormais de l'envie, de la gratitude, de la colère. Anna fronce les sourcils. C'était contre elle-même qu'elle était en colère, pour avoir abandonné son enfant malgré les excellentes raisons qu'elle avait eu de le faire.

Les regards des deux femmes se croisent échange intense. Le visage de Tamao est marqué par l'épreuve. Grandie trop vite. Que ce soit à 14 ans pour Tamao ou à 15 ans pour elle, on n'est pas prête à devenir mère. Sauf que l'arrivée de Hana était de sa responsabilité, de la sienne et de celle de Yoh. Alors vient aussi le remords.

Le regard d'Anna se déplace soudain et elle se retrouve face à Hana. Le petit garçon est près de Tamao, la dévisageant de ses grands yeux d'enfant. Il marche, il parle, il la regarde. Elle ne l'a pas vu grandir.

- Bonjour Hana, s'exclame Yoh en rejoignant l'enfant.

Ce dernier se colle aux jambes de Tamao. Le cœur d'Anna se serre. C'est elle sa mère, eux ne sont que des inconnus. Cruelle réalisation, mais cette situation est de leur dû.

- Tu dis bonjour à ton papa, encourage gentiment Tamao.

- Bonjour, répond Hana d'une voix morne. Dis maman, ajoute-t-il en levant la tête et le sang d'Anna lui tape violemment aux tempes, il lui ressemble.

Tamao sourit.

- Oui, ils se ressemblent car ils sont frères. Et toi aussi tu lui ressembles, comme Yoh est ton papa. Vous avez le même nez, enchaîne-t-elle en tapotant le petit sur ce dernier, le faisant rire.

Yoh et Anna ne commentent pas mais tous deux ont relevé les paroles de Tamao. Hana et elle ont reçu la visite du Shaman King.

- Tu es content Hana ? lui demande Ryu. Tu fais enfin la connaissance de ton papa et de ta maman.

Le visage de l'enfant semble refléter un conflit intérieur. Il s'accroche toujours à Tamao, comme ancré à elle.

- Tu étais si enthousiaste à l'idée de les rencontrer, enchaîne Ryu. Tu fais ton timide ?

- Je veux rester avec maman, lâche finalement Hana.

Anna se décompose sans comprendre mais Yoh a saisi le problème.

- On ne va pas t'emmener loin de Tamao, s'exclame-t-il.

- Tu as dit que nous allons partir, j'ai entendu, contre l'enfant.

Anna comprend alors. Yoh avait dû discuter avec Ryu, Lyserg et Manta de leur départ imminent pour le Japon, vers lequel étaient déjà en route les membres du Gandhara les ayant ramené d'Australie. Hana croyait que Yoh et elle allaient l'enlever.

- Oui, confirme Yoh, nous allons tous partir pour le Japon. Anna, moi, Ryu, Manta, Lyserg, toi et Tamao aussi.

L'enfant semble hésiter.

- Je resterai avec toi, ajoute doucement Tamao.

Hana semble enfin convaincu et accepte de se détacher d'elle.

- Avant de partir pour le Japon, signale Lyserg, tu as quelque chose à faire ici, Yoh.

L'intéressé se tourne vers son ami, pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Oui, je sais, déclare-t-il tranquillement. Je dois aller chercher le Spirit of Earth.


	19. Vers Mû

**Note : **Pardon pour les 10 petites minutes de retard... Chapitre écrit d'une traite. Je vérifierais demain que je n'ai pas laissé quelques fautes traîner. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Vers Mû**

Un nuage de fumée s'élève dans la grotte. Lip est en train de tresser les cheveux de Rap, laquelle s'applique à tisser un bracelet brésilien pour sa jumelle. Près d'elles, Goldova tire lentement sur sa pipe, le regard absorbé par l'écran qui lui donne les ordres du Shaman King. Malheureusement ce dernier reste définitivement éteint.

- Hm… Ce n'est pas bon. J'aurai pensé que le Shaman King nous donnerait des directives à suivre mais il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de s'en abstenir. Nous pouvons nous contenter de ne rien faire mais ce ne serait guère prudent.

- Quel est le problème Seigneur Goldova ? demanda Lip d'une voix fluette.

- Le problème ? Le problème mes chères petites, c'est que tous les shamans viennent d'entamer leur marche vers le Japon. Tous vont converger vers le continent Mû et je crains un soulèvement.

- Un soulèvement contre le roi ? répète Rap, incrédule.

Goldova prend le temps de tirer un nouveau nuage de fumée sur sa pipe avant de répondre. Ses yeux sont perdus sur les volutes blanches quand il répond.

- Oui, c'est ce que je crains. Mes informateurs m'ont rapporté que Ren avait récupéré le Spirit of Thunder et arriverait sur notre île ce soir au plus tard, que Yoh s'apprête à récupérer le Spirit of Earth et à faire de même et enfin que Horohoro serait le détenteur du Spirit of Rain. Horohoro… Les Loups Blancs sont avec lui, eux aussi ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre l'île. Ils sont déjà au Japon, dès qu'ils sentiront l'afflux de shamans, ils suivront le mouvement.

- Horohoro a le Spirit of Rain ? sursauta Lip.

- Rakist m'a tenu informer qu'il soupçonnait fortement la chose lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur place à Hokkaido. Mais il n'a aucune preuve et n'a pas approfondi les recherches. Il a eu d'autres chats à fouetter lorsque les Boz lui ont rapporté les projets de Yoh.

- Les Bozu ont trahi le Gandhara ? interrogea Lip, l'air perdu.

- Non, répondit simplement Goldova en haussant les épaules. Le bruit coure, les choses qui paraissent sans importance se rapportent… Je soupçonne le Gandhara et Yoh d'avoir exprès fait savoir qu'ils se rendraient au Japon. Tous les shamans vont les suivre et se retrouver là-bas. Un grand rassemblement…

- Le plus grand depuis trois ans.

Goldova se retourna vers le nouveau venu en la personne de Silva.

- Tu penses que nous devons y aller aussi, n'est-ce pas ? devina Goldova.

- C'est exact, acquiesça Silva en caressant les têtes des deux jumelles qui venaient de lui sauter dessus.

- Nous irons donc, décida Goldova après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Nos raisons d'y aller sont différentes mais les Paches se rendront sur l'avant-poste de Mû. Ils se tiendront prêt à protéger le continent d'une invasion de shamans ou de contrôler une guerre. Les anciennes équipes fidèles au Shaman King vont se rendre là-bas aussi d'après Yamada, ils sont toujours à la poursuite de Ren, et je ne voudrais pas qu'en voulant défendre l'honneur du roi nous nous retrouvions avec une lutte fratricide. C'est peut-être cela que le Shaman King attend de nous, la neutralité. Ne pas le défendre, ne pas l'attaquer.

Silva se tint silencieux, le visage assombri.

- Ne pense pas que j'ignore tes motivations, prévint Goldova en posant sa pipe sur le tapis devant lui. Tu veux aller là-bas pour Yoh, parce que tu penses que « tout ira bien » et qu'il a un plan pour tout arranger. Je pense que tu te trompes, mais peu importe ce à quoi tu crois tant que tu respectes le serment des Paches.

- Ce ne peut ne pas être le cas, le rassura Silva.

- Très bien, déclara le chef de tribu, satisfait. Dans ce cas va avertir Radim de prévenir tous les autres et fais dire à Renim qu'il s'assure que Boris fasse passer le mot que les Paches ne prendront part à aucun conflit et se rendre sur les lieux pour maîtriser les éventuels débordements. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons taxé inutilement d'hérésie et de trahison envers le Shaman King si nous ne soutenons pas leurs idées. Demande aussi à Karim de préparer le Pache avion. Nous ne serons pas au Japon avant Ren mais dès ce soir, nous quitterons l'Amérique.


	20. Ile de silence

**Chapitre 20 : Ile de silence  
**

L'île paraît bien silencieuse, plongée dans l'obscurité. Lyserg avance dans la paume du Spirit of Earth, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite Yoh poser tout un tas de questions à son fils, désireux de tout connaître de sa vie. Ils survolent la mer mais l'odeur de ses embruns les atteint toutefois et leur laisse un goût salé sur les lèvres et quelques perles d'eau sur les joues.

Lyserg plisse les yeux et aperçoit un mince filet de fumée s'élever de zone forestière de l'île. "Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu", pense-t-il, et aussitôt l'image des flammes dévorant ses parents lui revient. Pourtant, il ne les a jamais vues, ces flammes. Seulement imaginer dans ses cauchermars. Le feu est son ennemi et il se sent brûler. Il a beau maîtriser un nouvel over soul basé sur le feu et ne plus cauchermarder depuis son séjour aux enfers, il n'est pas à l'aise avec l'idée de prendre le contrôle du Spirit of Fire. L'utiliser contre Karim et pour atteindre Hao avant qu'il ne devienne roi aurait été une nécessité et avait suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il fasse taire ses sentiments. Après la fin du Shaman Fight, ce n'était plus pareil.

Le Spirit of Fire avait passé cinq siècles avec Hao, il le considérait comme son maître légitime. Il voulait se joindre à lui, partageait ses idéaux. Il n'était pas simplement une machine. Lyserg en avait pris conscience et avait aussi réalisé que le Spirit of Fire était tout aussi impliqué que Hao dans la mort de ses parents. Etrangement, il arrivait à pardonner à Hao mais pas au fantôme. Peut-être était-ce parce que Hao était humain, avec des dilemmes et des sentiments d'humain. Il y avait eu des raisons qui l'avaient amené à agir de cette manière, il était persuadé de devoir sauver la planète et que les humains étaient mauvais. Pour le Spirit of Fire, ce n'était pas le cas. Lyserg avait comme l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'âme.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il allait devoir rejoindre le grand esprit, il le savait. Ren avait récupéré le Spirit of Thunder, Yoh le Spirit of Earh. A son tour, il devait s'emparer du Spirit of Fire et réussir à le contrôler. Ou plutôt à s'entendre avec lui. S'ils voulaient appliquer le plan de Yoh, il le fallait.

Le plan de Yoh. Il ne le leur avait pas expliqué, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Au fond, ils avaient tous une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire : aller sauver leur roi solitaire. Lui demander de défaire sa chevelure et de sortir de sa grande tour de pierre. Mais comme disait Anna, il faudrait battre le démon "obsession" avant qui gardait la princesse dans son donjon. Lyserg frissonna. Il trouvait définitivement que "princesse" et "Hao" n'étaient pas des mots qui allaient ensemble.

...

- Bon retour ! s'exclama Yoh en sautant de son esprit pour atterir sur la plage.

Anna et Ryu l'imitèrent. Manta se laissa glisser prudemment et Tamao prit Hana dans ses bras pour s'approcher du bord.

- Yoh, tu peux lui demander de nous déposer s'il te plaît ? lança-t-elle.

Le Spirit of Earth sembla comprendre sa demande car avant même que Yoh l'en sollicite, il posa sa main sur le sable et Tamao put descendre en toute quiétude avec l'enfant. Lyserg aperçut furtivement l'expression gêné de Yoh, s'en voulant sans doute de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Ces trois ans allaient laisser des cicatrices.

Lyserg descendit du grand esprit, pensant qu'ils allaient tous restés marqués à vie par ces trois ans. Quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre... Ne pas y penser tout de suite. S'occuper d'abord de sa majesté le Shaman King perdu dans son monde de solitude. Le reste, on verrait après.

- Lyserg ? l'appela Ryu.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'ils avaient tous pris la direction de l'ancien village et que seul lui était resté immobile sur la plage.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Ryu.

Lyserg tourna la tête vers la fumée.

- Non, juste une chose à faire.

...

Lyserg sentit son l'odeur du bois brûlé avant de le voir. Une clairière, un feu de bois, le grand Esprit assis en tailleur, les yeux dans le vide. Le Spirit of Fire avait toujours les yeux dans le vide. Cependant, lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans la clairière, il tourna sa grande tête vers lui et Lyserg sentit son âme transpercée par son regard. Il se rappelait encore sa bouche monstrueuse, la revoyant dévorer Meene, Kevin et Chris. Non décidément, le Spirit of Fire n'était pas son esprit préféré. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait le convaincre que son point de vue était le bon, que Hao avait fait fausse route, et que s'il tenait à son ancien maître, il devait l'aider.

"Hao m'a laissé pour toi."

La voix du fantôme résonna dans l'esprit de Lyserg. Toujours aussi grave, brûlante, indéfinissable.

Lyserg affronta le regard du Spirit of Fire. Devait-il comprendre ce qu'il comprenait ? S'il n'avait pas été certain que le grand esprit ne pouvait éprouver aucun sentiment, il aurait été persuadé d'entendre du reproche dans sa voix, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir échoué il y a trois ans. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'échoueraient pas. Ils ne lâcheraient pas Hao avant que ce dernier n'ait admis que le monde entier n'était pas mauvais et pourri comme il voulait le croire.

- Nous devons le sauver, déclara Lyserg sans se laisser ébranler par l'aura imposante du grand esprit de la nature. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

L'ombre d'un sourire sembla passer sur ce qui tenait lieu de visage au Spirit of Fire.

Ils s'étaient compris.


	21. Mélodie

**Note : **De nouveau en retard... Pardon pardon pardon pour ces 45 minutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Mélodie**

Hao se percha sur un toit. La lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages mais cela n'empêchait pas le roi de distinguer en contrebas les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient dans l'un des bâtiments, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, et leurs silhouettes se découpant en ombres chinoises sur les fenêtres. Ils avaient trouvé les lieux déserts et s'étaient installés dans l'un des bâtiments pour passer la nuit.

Yoh avait aidé Anna à faire les lits, Ryu et Tamao avaient cuisiné, Manta avait occupé Hana. Lyserg les avait rejoint un peu plus tard et s'était occupé du feu. Le Spirit of Fire l'accompagnait et l'ombre d'un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du roi lorsqu'il l'avait observé passer.

Hao les regarda se déplacer, bouger les tables, récupérer les chaises, manger, débarrasser, nettoyer, s'installer pour la nuit. Une ambiance chaleureuse semblait se dégager de leur petit groupe mais ne traversait pas la vitre de glace qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Il se fit invisible et s'approcha, désireux d'être avec eux sans l'être. Il savait que tous les shamans étaient en route pour cette île : les Paches, le Gandhara, ses sbires, les cinq soldats, les Loups Blancs… Ces derniers ne tarderaient pas à arriver, Horohoro et Pirika avec eux. L'information était passée que Yoh était de retour et cela avaient poussé les deux Usui à se joindre au groupe de Jeanne et des autres jusqu'ici. Il lui tardait qu'ils arrivent tous.

Dans l'habitation, Ryu avait attrapé une guitare et s'était mis à jouer quelques accords. Avec l'habitude d'un duo qui a répété la scène des dizaines de centaines de fois, Tamao se mit à chanter d'une voix claire. Manta battait la pulsation, Hana était déjà lové sous une grosse couverture près de Yoh et somnolait, les yeux fermés.

Lyserg, Yoh et Anna se firent très vite à ce rituel et s'installèrent confortablement pour écouter, Anna calée contre l'épaule de Yoh et Lyserg assis près de Ryu, fasciné par les doigts se déplaçant sur les cordes de l'instrument. Hao se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, bercé par la voix de Tamao.

Quand il regardait Hana et Tamao, il avait l'impression de se voir petit avec sa mère. Sa chaleur, sa tendresse, sa protection. Et quand il écoutait la jeune femme chantait, lui revenaient des images du passé qu'il croyait oubliées depuis longtemps.

L'odeur des plats qu'elle cuisinait, la douceur de ses mains pour le soigner, le peigne qu'elle passait doucement dans ses cheveux pour les démêler.

Quand Tamao cessa de chanter il n'osa pas rouvrir tout de suite les yeux, savourant l'instant et le prolongeant par son obstination à rester dans ses pensées. Quand il souleva ses paupières immatérielles, ce fut pour découvrir les flammes grondant dans la cheminée. L'image du foyer chaud s'évapora pour laisser place à celle d'une maison en proie aux flammes. Des cris de femme s'ajoutèrent par-dessus et Hao referma vivement les yeux.

Le feu… Il croyait pourtant se l'être approprié mais les images de l'incendie qui lui avait arraché sa mère étaient toujours douloureuses.

Il aurait voulu y échapper.

Il aurait voulu que Tamao se remette à chanter.


	22. Boules de neige

**Note :** Faites comme si j'avais posté ce chapitre il y a deux jours, d'accord ?

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Boules de neige**

Petit à petit les shamans affluaient sur l'île et Hao les observait, se promenant entre eux, invisible. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui les rassemblait. Tous avaient l'air ravi dès qu'ils apercevaient Yoh, au point d'en oublier tous les antécédents qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Les Loups Blancs débarquèrent par petit groupe, tout sourire à l'idée de se retrouver, et malgré son air grognon même Horohoro avait l'air plutôt content. Quand Chris, Reiheit et Amano débarquèrent, ils avaient avec eux un immense sac dont ils répandirent le contenu sur le sol en criant « friandises » pour ameuter du monde. Hao les regarda faire avec stupéfaction, jetant de temps à autre des regards dédaigneux aux bonbons sur le sol.

Le roi s'attendait à un esclandre lorsque Rakist et Boris arrivèrent, mais les anciens X-laws leur offrirent des sucreries comme aux autres, des cannes à sucre rouges et blanches plus précisément.

- Ca ne te pose pas de problème de conscience de nous côtoyer, nous les fidèles du mal ? avait demandé Boris avec ironie à Marco.

Ce dernier avait rajusté ses lunettes et avait répondu on ne peut plus sérieusement.

- La fête de Noël marque la naissance du Christ, la joie et l'amour. Tous les péchés sont, le temps d'une nuit et d'un jour, pardonnés pour ceux que l'esprit de Noël habite.

Boris et Rakist avaient éclaté de rire.

Le pic de tension avait eu lieu lorsque les filles de Hanagumi, avec Blocken et Yamada, avaient croisé Ren en train de réclamer de la nourriture chinoise à Karim qui essayait de lui expliquer vainement qu'il n'en avait pas. Mach avait lancé un regard furieux au jeune homme et Blocken était resté éloigné et silencieux, refusant d'approcher le chinois.

- Fais pas attention à lui, il boude, avait lancé Yamada en rigolant à Ren, mais ce dernier s'en moquait totalement.

Yoh et Anna étaient allés s'incliner devant Sati peu après, la remerciant profondément de l'aide qu'elle leur avait apporté.

- Nous avons pu retrouver votre ami, leur répondit simplement Sati. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait quand il serait sûr d'avoir prévenu tout le monde.

- Vous parlez du chat ?

Sati, Yoh et Anna sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus qui se révélèrent être les Ice Men.

- Y a un chat bizarre qui est passé nous prévenir qu'il allait y avoir une super fiesta sur cette île pour Noël. On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, déclara Pino avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien sûr que non, confirma Yoh avec son grand sourire niais habituel.

Pour Hao, les éléments commençaient à s'assembler. Les shamans n'étaient pas revenus sur cette île ni pour le combattre lui, ni pour s'affronter, juste pour fêter Noël. Ca aurait pu être une idée des X-laws s'il n'y avait pas le chat mentionné par les Ice Men.

- Matamune, murmura-t-il en comprenant.

Tout cela était son plan.

Hao suivit Yoh jusqu'au centre de la ville où la majeure partie des shamans était rassemblée. Les Paches avaient rouverts leur magasin et saisissaient l'aubaine de voir autant de monde réunis pour faire des affaires, ayant totalement oublié leur idée de contrôler des émeutes alors que ces dernières n'avaient pas lieu. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Jun et Turbin discutaient avec animation, mais Hao ne leur prêta aucune attention, son regard s'attardant sur Hana qui travaillait consciencieusement à son bonhomme de neige avec l'aide de Manta et de Ryu.

Horohoro lança soudain une boule de neige sur Ren, qui répliqua par une foule de projectiles n'atteignant pas toujours leur cible. Lyserg fut très contrarié de prendre un de ces derniers en pleine figure et se joint à la partie, imité par les Ice Men, Pirika, Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Tokagerô, les Nails, Mach et Mary, Yamada, John, Reiheit, Mamy, Samy, Ponchi et Conchi. Si on s'était attendu à deux camps bien rangés on se serait trompé, la guerre devint la plus totale et chaotique possible, en particulier quand les Paches, voulant intervenir et calmer tout le monde, mangèrent à leur tour de la neige et décidèrent de riposter.

Les boules de neige traversèrent Hao qui s'écarta de la mêlée et aperçut Sati et Tamao tenter de retenir et protéger chacune Komeri et Hana.

Hao était totalement déboussolé par cette ambiance et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la plage lorsque l'incroyable se produisit. Alors que le dernier des cinq soldats se posait sur l'île avec le Spirit of Wind, Opachô sauta de la paume du fantôme et courut jusqu'à Hao en criant son nom pour s'accrocher férocement à ses jambes.


	23. Réunion

**Chapitre 23 : Réunion**

- Opachô, réussit à souffler Hao, estomaqué.

Autour d'eux la bataille de boules de neige avait pris fin et tous les regardaient, comme si brusquement Hao était devenu visible. Le roi posa brusquement son regard sur Chocolove qui aidait Seyrarm à descendre de son esprit, Reoseb et Mikihisa à leurs côtés. L'arrivée du dernier soldat, du dernier grand esprit. Un pouvoir équivalent à celui du Great Spirit. Telle est l'explication, tel était leur but.

- Opachô savait que vous viendriez, déclara le petit garçon en levant la tête vers son grand frère de cœur.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demande le roi sans réfléchir.

- C'est moi qui leur ai dit de venir.

Hao releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ancien fantôme gardien. Matamune se tenait devant lui, en apparence inchangé, son chapeau noir penché sur le côté droit de sa tête, son herbe à chat entre les lèvres.

- Nous nous sommes croisés en Mongolie, dingue non ? lança Chocolove avec bonne humeur. Content de te revoir le pyromane. Enfin façon de parler, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses lunettes noires.

Seyrarm sourit à la blague mais Hao garda le silence. Ses doigts crépitèrent. Pyromane n'est-ce pas ? Il brûlait d'envie de donner une leçon à cet insolent. La bourrade dans le dos que lui donna Yoh le retint. Il jeta un regard noir à ce dernier sans que Yoh ne s'en préoccupe, un sourire béat étalé sur le visage. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas carboniser son frère, si ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

La voix d'Ohachiyô fit sursauter Hao. Ce dernier venait d'apparaître dans son dos, aux côtés d'Anna.

- Si nous sommes tous réunis, c'est pour toi.

- Pour s'assurer que désormais tu feras un bon roi, approuva Yoh.

- Parce que pour le moment t'as une grosse marge de progression, rit Chocolove.

Une grosse couche de neige glissa brusquement d'un toit pour s'écraser sur la tête de l'impudent qui se massa douloureusement le crâne.

- Mais où étais-tu, je t'ai cherché partout, s'énerva Hao sans tenir compte de Yoh.

- J'étais avec ta mère, depuis tout ce temps, lui répondit l'esprit.

- Ma mère…

- Oui, ta mère. Mère qui était près de toi depuis tout ce temps mais que tu as tenue à l'écart sans même t'en apercevoir.

- Sottises !

- Ce ne sont pas des sottises.

Hao jeta un regard amer à Amidamaru qui venait de parler. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas resté dans le Great Spirit ?

- La colère et la tristesse ont remplacé l'amour dans ton cœur, t'éloignant d'elle. C'est pour cela que Yoh, Anna et moi sommes partis à sa recherche pour la ramener auprès de toi.

Hao se tint silencieux, n'osant croire aux paroles du fantôme.

- Ah Amidamaru, content de te revoir, s'exclama Yoh en agitant le bras comme on salue un ami. Asanoha est avec toi ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête et s'écarta, dévoilant la personne qui se tenait jusqu'à présent discrètement derrière lui. Une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds avec un sourire chaleureux.


	24. Esprit de Noël

**Chapitre 24 : Esprit de Noël**

Quelques cris, une claque et un câlin plus tard, sans oublier un bloc de glace surgit de nulle part venu assommer Chocolove, Hao et sa mère étaient réconciliés et Yoh était allongé dans une congère de neige, satisfait, regardant son fils s'ébattre un peu plus loin. Il se demandait comment il allait pourvoir rattraper les trois années perdues auprès de lui.

Dans le plus grand des bâtiments, de grands feux brûlaient dans les cheminées et les shamans s'échangeaient embrassades et chocolats, discutant gaiement. Yoh rit tout bas, se rappelant l'air un peu perdu de son frère avant qu'Opachô ne se mette à lui raconter tout ce que le jeune homme avait manqué pendant trois ans.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Yoh appela son fils et ils rentrèrent au chaud.

- On verra des aurores boréales ? lui demanda Hana alors que Yoh lui retirait son bonnet.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas assez près des pôles, rit l'adulte.

- Des aurores astrales ? tenta Hana.

- Idem.

- Des étoiles filantes ? espéra Hana avec de grands yeux brillants.

- Ce n'est pas la saison, le déçut son père en lui enlevant son écharpe.

- Des hommes des neiges alors ? réclama Hana.

- Tu veux voir des yétis, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te mangent ? s'étonna Yoh.

- Oui des yétis ! Il y aura des yétis ? s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

- Non il n'y aura pas de yétis non plus, ils vivent dans les montagnes.

Hana fit une moue boudeuse.

- On va voir quoi alors ? lança-t-il.

Yoh réfléchit un instant.

- Ben le Père Noël, lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

La figure de Hana s'illumina et Yoh se fit la réflexion qu'il avait intérêt à trouver quelqu'un pour se déguiser en Père Noël.

…

Finalement ce fut Chris Bounster, qui était celui qui en avait le plus le profil, qui accepta de jouer le vieux monsieur joyeux et qui se déguisa, revêtant une fausse barbe et un gros manteau rouge, pour le plus grand bonheur de Komeri, Seyrarm et Hana. Opachô resta perplexe, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce drôle de personnage, et Reoseb confia d'un air de conspirateur à Yoh : « Moi je sais que c'est un faux, mais je dois faire semblant pour ma petite sœur. »

Bounster distribua des porte-clés Paches aux enfants puis partit d'un grand rire et s'en alla enlever son déguisement dans une salle annexe.

Ryu se mit à jouer de la guitare, un air joyeux, et les shamans se mirent à taper des mains. Quand il changea pour un air plus mélodieux, Tamao entama une chanson et Hao esquissa un sourire. Ce dernier se transforma en figure perplexe lorsque sa mère se présenta devant lui et lui tendit la main. Il la prit, bien sûr, et se retrouva au milieu de la salle au centre d'un grand cercle.

Il se fit hésitant sur les premiers pas, déconcerté, déclenchant quelques rires dans l'assistance avant que la mémoire de ses anciennes vies ne lui revienne et que sa danse se fasse plus fluide. Sa mère lui souriait toujours et son bonheur aurait été total s'il n'y avait pas eu les regards amusés de tous les autres sur eux. Il se promit de faire payer sa déconfiture aux musiciens et exécuta sa vengeance dès que la danse fut finie.

Hao enlaça sa mère puis se dirigea droit vers Tamao et l'invita avec un sourire machiavélique. Courageuse, Tamao accepta bravement alors que Ryu entamait un nouvel air sur sa guitare. Hao se rendit très vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas danser et se contenta donc de la tenir dans ses bras en les faisant tourner doucement sur eux-mêmes.

- Vous êtes heureux ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix timide.

Hao cligna des yeux et garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre. Finalement il acquiesça de la tête, ce qui dessina un sourire sur le visage de sa cavalière.

- C'est une bonne chose, déclara-t-elle.

Hao ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.


	25. Douceur

**Note : **Problème de serveur du site hier soir, d'où l'impossibilité de poster mon chapitre et le jour de retard. Joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Douceur**

Plus de tremblements de terre, plus de volcans en éruption, plus de grandes crues et d'incontrôlables incendies. La Terre semblait avoir passé sa colère et guérissait ses cicatrices. Les températures glaciales de l'hiver étaient remontées, le temps s'était fait plus doux. Les humains reconstruisaient, réapprenaient. Dans le respect de la nature, naturellement.

Le roi observait tout cela avec satisfaction, guéri. Porteurs d'une promesse de renouveau, les shamans s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les Paches avaient rejoint leur tribu en Amérique, les Loups Blancs étaient partis s'implanter en Europe. Il était question d'une association caritative au nom encore incertain, le plus prisé en l'instant étant X-Charity.

Horohoro était retourné à Hokkaïdo parmi les siens, Chocolove et Lyserg allaient se servir du grand réseau formé par le marché noir pour répandre l'information, Ren était rentré en Chine, Yoh avait projet de fonder la source thermale dont rêvait tant Anna. Le pourrait-il ? Il leur restait beaucoup à faire malgré tout et n'écartaient pas l'idée de repartir en voyage, dans la péninsule arabique probablement. Mais ils savaient qu'Hana ne pourrait pas les suivre. On n'emmenait pas un enfant de trois ans quand on partait prôner la paix dans des régions en guerre, ni on n'arrachait ce même enfant à sa mère adoptive aussi simplement.

Les filles des Hanagumi avaient choisi de suivre Ryu et Tamao au Japon, quel que soit l'endroit où ces derniers s'installeraient. Tous les deux voulaient retrouver leur pays natif après trois ans d'expatriation en Chine.

Blocken, Big Guy Bill et Zang-Ching avaient suivi Ren en Chine, oubliant leur différent passé. Turbin n'avait étonnement, ce qui avait beaucoup peiné Jun. Il était parti avec Peyote nul ne savait où, les hommes n'ayant révélé à personne qu'ils comptaient rendre visite à leurs proches défunts. Mère et père pour Peyote, petite sœur pour Turbin. Ce dernier avait promis à Jun qu'il reviendrait près d'elle, Lee Pyrong lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas trop tarder s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Ren avait appuyé cette déclaration d'un regard meurtrier envers l'arabe.

Les Ice-Men de leur côté repartaient en Russie, Yamada s'était fait embauché dans la fabrique de voitures que Marco et Rakist voulaient remettre sur pied, Boris comptait ouvrir une maison hantée dans un parc d'attractions. Le lieu n'était pas encore défini mais ce serait en Chine ou au Japon, si possible près de ses anciens compagnons de voyage.

Les Nails avaient pris leur envol pour l'Egypte, le Gandhara pour l'Inde. Reoseb et Seyrarm s'installeraient au Japon avec Mikihisa, de retour auprès de Keiko. Opachô avait fermement déclaré qu'il souhaitait rester auprès de Hao quoiqu'il arrive et le sujet était très vite devenu épineux. Hao aimait énormément l'enfant mais jugeait qu'il avait sa place sur Terre. Opachô, qui n'avait même pas dix ans, avait démenti, pleuré, râlé, boudé, refusant l'éventualité d'être de nouveau séparé de son grand frère.

Finalement, à la surprise de tous ceux qui assistaient passivement aux états d'âme de l'enfant sans oser l'approcher, c'était Tamao qui avait résolu l'affaire en allant parler doucement au petit garçon. Opachô avait finalement accepté de la suivre avec Canna, Mary et Mach.

Par conséquent, personne ne se serait étonné de trouver le Shaman King au Fumbari Onsen nouvellement construit, veillant sur Opachô et suscitant la joie et l'émerveillement de l'enfant à chacune de ses visites. Tamao lui servait modestement du café dans ces cas-là, s'assurant que les brefs passages du roi se déroulent bien. Elle n'agissait pas ainsi pour lui plaire à lui mais pour contenter Opachô, Hao le savait, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il accrochait son regard dans ses moments-là, il revoyait confusément la mère aimante et combattante qu'il avait tiré de la glace plusieurs mois auparavant.

Un soir que la lune était pleine, Tamao alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse de l'auberge, près de Hana qui fixait tristement les étoiles.

- Ils sont repartis sans moi, dit tristement l'enfant.

La gorge de Tamao se serra sans qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'ils t'emmènent, déduisit Tamao.

- J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent, rectifia le petit garçon.

Tamao le prit dans ses bras et Hana se serra contre elle, son petit cœur tout fragile souffrant silencieusement dans sa poitrine. Le parfum de sa mère adoptive le fit somnoler et il ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil.

Tamao le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le coucha, le borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de ressortir. Opachô la regarda faire avec attention puis fila à sa chambre quand elle le lui ordonna. Il se glissa sous sa couette et sourit quand la jeune femme s'assit près de lui, s'assura qu'il était bien installé, éteignit la lumière et l'embrassa à son tour. Des gestes différents mais la même tendresse que le Seigneur Hao.

La jeune femme redescendit saluer Mach et Mary qui papotaient près du feu, Ryu et Canna étant sortis rouler au clair de lune, puis s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Hao apparut près d'elle.

Il la fixa intensément pendant un moment et elle fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard, se retenant à grand peine de ciller ou de détourner les yeux.

- Merci, articula lentement le roi.

Tamao hocha brièvement la tête, comprenant qu'il la remerciait de veiller sur Opachô.

Il se détourna et s'en fut. Matamune l'attendait sur le toit de la maison et il avait promis à Ohachiyo et sa mère de leur rendre visite.


End file.
